SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS
by Luzy Snape
Summary: CAPITULO 12: FINAL POR FIN DESPUES DE MUCHO!
1. EL COMIENZO DE TODO

SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS.  
  
Una historia de amor entre dos personas que jamás pensaron que estarían juntas y al final tras muchos obstáculos descubrieron que tenían mucho en común. Un yaoi entre Harry/Severus, salido en un momento de locura.  
  
Espero les guste, se aceptan comentarios y como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen (ya quisiera) y solo los uso como entretenimiento, así que no acepto demandas de ningún tipo.  
  
CAPITULO 1: EL COMIENZO DE TODO.  
  
-¡Eres mío, al fin mío!, después de tantas cosas pasadas te has vuelto mío y descansas ahora entre mis brazos ¿cuanto tiempo tuvo que pasar para que esto sucediera? , precios muy altos tuvimos que pagar-sobretodo tu mi niño- para poder aceptar la verdad de nuestros sentimientos, dándome cuenta de ellos cuando he estado a punto de perderte, pero la magia o la suerte te han conservado para mi, mi precioso niño. Aun recuerdo claramente como comenzó todo, fue exactamente hace un año tenias tan solo 16 años y aun estabas adolorido por la muerte de tu padrino Sirius Black. Así que un día con el nuevo curso que iniciaba todo empezó……  
  
----FLASBACK (de hace un año) ----  
  
-¡Hola Harry, buenos días!- saludo con dulzura Ginny Weasley al ver al chico de ojos verdes. -¡Buenos días, Ginny!- respondió Harry sin ninguna emoción mientras abandonaba la sala común de Gryffindor.  
  
-Sabes Ron, extraño mucho al antiguo Harry; el nuevo se ha convertido en un perfecto extraño completamente metido en sus deberes de estudiante, ya no sonríe mucho menos ríe se bien que la muerte de Sirius fue algo muy duro para el y por lo mismo actúa tan raro pero en verdad extraño tanto a Harry- suspiro tristemente Hermione.  
  
-Lo se Hermione! Yo también lo extraño muchísimo, se ha vuelto tan triste y tan formal que por primera vez en su vida parece el muchacho que vivió, a veces creo que ya no tiene una razón por la cual seguir viviendo y por lo mismo se aleja cada vez mas de nosotros- dijo Ron encaminándose con el resto de los Gryffindor`s de sexto año al comedor para encontrarse con…....  
  
-¡Eres un maldito desgraciado, Potter! No te atrevas a insultar a mi padre-grito molesto Draco Malfoy mientras tomaba por la capa aquel chico que permanecía impasible e indiferente frente a el.  
  
-Entonces no te atrevas tú a comentar nada sobre Sirius Black, para empezar no lo conociste así que no sabes nada al respecto, en cambio tu padre si es un mortifago y por lo mismo se encuentra en Azkaban. Así que suéltame Malfoy, deseo irme a desayunar- dijo con calma Harry.  
  
-¡Maldito Potter! ¿cómo puedes actuar con tanta calma, desgraciado?-murmuro Draco jalando mas hacia si al chico.  
  
-Quizás porque no tengo nada mas que perder ya no existe nada que sea capaz de alterarme, ni siquiera tu Malfoy- respondió Harry indiferente.  
  
-¿Así que nada puede alterarte, ni siquiera yo, no es así? ¡ya lo veremos!-dijo burlón el rubio terminado de jalar al chico, uniendo así sus labios a los de Harry, besándolo intensa y apasionadamente dándose cuenta que el chico permanecía impávido ante su caricia y en ese momento....  
  
continuara....  
  
N d A, espero le guste este primer capitulo, espero sus comentarios o coscorrones lo que suceda primero. El siguiente capitulo sera "Clases" una interesante combinacion de clases como defensa y criaturas magicas, lo dejo con la incognita. 


	2. Clases

SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS  
  
Capitulo 2: "Clases"  
  
-¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí señores Malfoy, Potter?- pregunto Severus Snape observando la escena que tenia delante, obligando con su pregunta a separarse a los jóvenes.  
  
-¡Nada, no ha sucedido nada profesor Snape! Solamente un pequeño juego por parte de Malfoy sin ninguna consecuencia, así que si me disculpan, iré a desayunar-dijo Harry con calma dando media vuelta para entrar al comedor. -¡Nada, ni siquiera tu me haz alterado, ni tu beso Draco!- susurro el chico al pasar junto del rubio consiguiendo que éste se ruborizara, lo que no paso desapercibido por Snape.  
  
-¡Vayan a desayunar!, ¿O piensan faltar a sus clases, jóvenes?-dijo el profesor, al momento todos los ahí reunidos se fueron a sus asientos para desayunar.  
  
Luego de todo aquello comenzaron con las clases del día para lo cual Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (las cuales para su información serán abreviadas así: CCM y DCAO), seria conjunta debido al tema que tratarían por lo cual las cuatro casas de sexto curso estaban reunidas en los limites del bosque prohibido muy cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid.  
  
-¡Bienvenidos todos! Como ya deben saber esta será una clase conjunta debido al tema que manejaremos ya que se trata tanto de una criatura mágica así como la forma de enfrentarla corresponde a un hechizo de defensa; así que daremos comienzo: hoy aprenderán sobre los DEMENTORES –que como saben son seguidores del Lord Oscuro- y el EXPECTUM PATRONUS-hechizo que les ayudara a combatirlos- por lo que he solicitado la ayuda de varios profesores y la de un compañero suyo; ¡Harry, ven acércate!-dijo Remus Lupin ( quien junto con Alistair "ojo loco" Moody eran los encargados de DCAO) llamando al chico, quien rápidamente se acerco a su profesor con una dulce sonrisa en los labios y en los ojos ( lo cual no paso desapercibido para cierto rubio slytherin), puesto que estaba feliz de volver a verlo puesto que era de las pocas personas que no lo agobiaban con la muerte de Sirius Black.  
  
-¿Dígame profesor Lupin?- pregunto Harry sin perder la sonrisa-  
  
-Quiero que nos ayudes con la demostración del patronus, después de todo ya lo dominas y eso es bueno, muestrales a tus compañeros tu patronus- dijo Lupin sonriéndole al chico (para la rabia del mismo rubio personaje, y aunque parezca que esto es un flash Draco/Harry ¡no lo es!, se los aseguro).  
  
-¡Expectum Patronus!- susurro Harry agitando levemente su varita, saliendo al momento una fina línea plateada que poco a poco fue tomando la forma de un impresionante y bellísimo ciervo que permaneció quieto junto de el, sintiendo una gran tranquilidad al verlo, ya que le recordaba mucho a su padre (si han leído el tercer libro, saben a que me refiero y si no pues ¡léanlo!).  
  
-¡Muy bien hecho, Harry! Cinco puntos para Gryffindor- dijo Lupin al chico, quien seguía sonriendo, así tras una breve explicación sobre lo que consistía el patronus y la forma de invocarlo, lo mismo que la llegada de los profesores Snape y Dumblodore se procedió con la clases de aquel día, así que la primera en pasar fue Hermione Gragner, quien lucia sumamente tensa, debido a lo cual Harry tenia la impresión de que no lograría terminar su patronus, por lo que se sorprendió cuando vio salir de la varita de su amiga, una bella figura que por un momento le recordaron a su propio patronus, aunque eran diferentes pues el de la chica ¡era un unicornio!.  
  
-¡Hermoso patronus, Hermione; bien hecho! Cinco puntos para Gryffindor, toma esto Hermione te sentirás mejor- dijo Moody dándole un pedazo de chocolate a la joven, quien le miro extrañada pero feliz por haber hecho un patronus con fuerza suficiente para detener al dementor (el cual yacía en una jaula encantada que aparecía y desaparecía conforme era invocada por lo profesores para la demostración de la clase).  
  
-¡Señor Malfoy, su turno!-dijo Lupin llamando al joven rubio quien camino decidido hacia el dementor, pero al ir sintiendo aquella frialdad que se metía dentro de uno, provocando una inmensa angustia, no pudo evitar soltar su varita al llevarse las manos a su cabeza sintiendo una inmensa desesperación por lo que veía en su mente……  
  
Continuara……  
  
Notas de autora: ¿Qué será lo que afecta a Draco?, ¿Cuáles serán las reacciones de todos? Y ¿Qué más sucederá?, eso la sabrán en el tercer capitulo "Reacciones y sorpresas", ya que también sabremos como afectan a Harry y les aseguro que será de forma muy diferente a como lo afectaban en su tercer año, también veremos los patronus de Snape, Dumblodore y Moody, y alguna que otra sorpresa... 


	3. reacciones ysorpresas

SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS.  
  
Capitulo 3: "Reacciones y Sorpresas".  
  
-¡Basta, ya basta Padre!, ¡Déjelo, no mas, ya no mas!, ¡No lo lastime, Padre!, ¡El no tiene la culpa, Padre!- gritaba Draco desesperado mientras el dementor iba acercándose cada vez mas a hacia donde estaba pero antes de que fuese a herirlo…  
  
-¡Expectum Patronus!- exclamo Snape conjurando su patronus, un inmenso e impresionante dragón chino el cual como una serpiente enorme se enrosco en el cuerpo del dementor deteniendo su avance, alejándolo del joven.  
  
-¿Se encuentra usted bien, señor Malfoy?- pregunto amablemente Lupin extendiendo una mano al joven para ayudarle a levantarse, notando extrañado la mirada de odio que este le lanzaba, rechazando su ayuda y el chocolate que le ofrecía, pero tal actitud no duro al ser obligado por Snape a tomar el dulce.  
  
Luego de Malfoy continuaron pasando los alumnos, llevándose las cuatro casas puntos por igual, además de que se apreciaron los patronus de Dumblodore (un fénix) y de Moody (un hurón, que por cierto le provoco muy malos recuerdos a Draco Malfoy y risas apagadas en los Gryffindors, en especial en Ron); una vez que pasaron todos Lupin y Moody dieron las explicaciones pertinentes, entrando tanto en esta que olvidaron encerrar al dementor, el cual fue rápidamente atraído por Harry, acercándosele poco a poco, tan sigilosamente que el chico no lo sintió llegar hasta que un inmenso frió comenzó a envolverlo, sin poder defenderse de la criatura, sintiéndose impotente de actuar cuando los gritos de sus padres invadieron su mente, alternándose con imágenes de impotencia por la muerte de Sirius y algunas otras que lo alteraban por completo.  
  
-¡Prof. Lupin, Harry…!-exclamo Hermione atrayendo la atención de todos sobre el chico, quien en ese instante era apresado del cuello por el dementor.  
  
-¡HARRY!, ¡Expectum patronus!-grito Lupin conjurando su patronus (un perro, ¿alguna idea del por que?), que ataco a la criatura sin conseguir hacerle absolutamente nada, resultaba obvio que esta se fortalecía con la cercanía de Harry, quien ya no hacia intento alguno de liberarse, teniendo los brazos muertos a los costados de su cuerpo, así como los ojos totalmente velados.  
  
-¡Expectum patronus!-gritaron a la vez Snape y Moody, quienes tampoco consiguieron resultado alguno por liberar al chico.  
  
-¡Basta, no mas, no le tortures mas Voldermort!, ¡No, por favor, no lo mates!, ¡No me lo quites, no me dejes sin el, Voldermort!-exclamo Harry entrecortadamente así como angustiado, mientras el dementor presionaba aun mas su cuello, ahogándolo.  
  
-¡Expectum patronus!- dijo Dumblodore, apuntando a la criatura, que fue atravesada por el mismo, consumiéndola en llamas debido a lo cual Harry cayo al suelo como si estuviese muerto.  
  
-¡Señor Potter, reaccione!- dijo Snape acercándose al chico (puesto que era el mas cercano, no crean que esta preocupado, después de todo es Snape, ¿Por qué habría de estar preocupado, verdad?), sacudiéndolo con suavidad, tratando de que reaccionase.  
  
-¡Profesor!-exclamo Harry al ver al hombre frente así, tras reaccionar abrazándose al cuerpo del mismo ocultando su rostro en el cuello del profesor, quien se estremeció al sentir el aliento de su alumno sobre del mismo.  
  
-¡Señor Potter!-susurro Snape intentando separar al joven, quien se aferraba desesperadamente a el, haciéndole pensar que el chico posiblemente creía que era otra persona ¿quizás Lupin?, pero eso se fue al traste cuando…  
  
-¡Profesor, profesor Snape!-dijo Harry dulcemente estremeciendo al hombre, quien no entendía bien lo que el chico le provocaba con sus palabras y acciones.  
  
-Harry ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Remus separando con suavidad al chico de su compañero.  
  
-¡Lo estoy!, ¿Por qué habría de estar mal, profesor Lupin?-respondió Harry tomando el chocolate que Remus le ofrecía, comiéndolo con tranquilidad.  
  
-Harry, ¿Qué fue lo que viste?, ¿Qué te provoco el dementor?, ¿Por qué mencionaste a Voldermort?-pregunto Dumblodore curioso.  
  
-Siempre tan entrometido, siempre queriendo saber, ¿no es así, Albus?, que le puede importar lo que haya visto, no es de su incumbencia, Albus-dijo Harry fríamente observando al anciano, quien noto como los ojos del chico tenían un tinte rojizo, en lugar del verde esmeralda que tanto los caracterizaba.  
  
-¿TOM, eres tu?- cuestiono sorprendido Dumblodore……  
  
Continuara….  
  
Notas de autora: ¿Qué sucederá ahora?, ¿será que Voldermort se ha apoderado de Harry?, ¿Qué reacciones tendrán todos por el comportamiento del chico?, ¿Qué secretos se revelaran?, eso y mas en el capitulo 4: "El secreto de Draco y la consternación de Snape"……  
  
respuestas reviews:  
  
prongs:!gracias por las porras!, y sorry por no dejarte review, no he leido tu fic y por eso pero prometo que pronto lo hare.  
  
hareth:bonito nombre, lo de cortos ya lo explique en el mail, que te envie.  
  
velia:como has visto en el segundo, contesto tu pregunta de quien llego, y en cuanto asi Draco siente algo por Harry, en los siguientes capitulos lo sabras.  
  
amazona verde: ya has visto la reaccion de Snape, que como ves no se altera facilmente, aunque eso esta en veremos pues cierto gryffindor lo volvera loquito, hasta desetabilizarlo.  
  
lady korin:interesante nickname, que significa?,como ves ya he actualizado, con algo de dificultad, asi que solo pido paciencia.  
  
ana rickman: gracias por las porras, como ves ya te aclare lo sucedio con draco y harry, pero todavia habran sorpresas. 


	4. Capitulo 4: “El secreto de Draco y la co...

SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS  
  
  
  
Capitulo 4: "El secreto de Draco y la consternación de Snape"  
  
-¿Por qué lo nombra?, ¡no soy él, Dumblodore!, ¡sigo siendo yo Harry, no tengo el porque ser el y deberías saberlo Albus!-dijo Harry fría y arrogantemente observando al profesor frente suyo.  
  
-¡Es usted un insolente señor Potter!, 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor por su insolente comportamiento- dijo seriamente Snape, viendo al chico.  
  
-¿10 puntos menos solamente?, se nota que se esta ablandando profesor Snape-murmuro Harry con un tono de voz ya mas normal, así como una verde mirada y una sonrisa cínica en la boca mientras se cruzaba de brazos observando por leves momentos a su profesor, dándose media vuelta cuando se dio cuenta de que se el se estremeció ante su actitud, dirigiéndose al castillo.  
  
-¡Potter!-exclamo Snape exasperado ante el comportamiento del chico, el cual encontraba desagradable pero al mismo tiempo atrayente pues se daba cuenta ( y no era el único por cierto) de que ya no había nada del niño que una vez hace años había llegado a Hogwarts, en su lugar había ahora un muchacho mas decidido, mas fuerte que había sido golpeado por la vida demasiadas veces y aun así conservaba un aire de infinita inocencia que junto con el desarrollo de la naturaleza, el chico resultaba ser una tentación, un fuego que debería ser controlado y lo mas extraño de todo es que se encontraba a si mismo deseando ser quien controlara aquel fuego, aquella pasión.  
  
-¡Severus, no hagas caso de Harry!, el chico solo pasa por una fase veras que con el tiempo se controlara- dijo sabiamente Dumblodore.  
  
-¿Una fase, cual la de la insolencia?, por que si es esa nunca la ha dejado Albus- susurro Snape caminado hacia el castillo.   
  
Luego de eso se continuaron con el resto de las clases y al terminar la de pociones….  
  
-Señor Malfoy, quiero hablar con usted, un momento-dijo Snape cuando ya todos los alumnos se retiraban.  
  
-Por supuesto, profesor Snape-respondió educadamente Draco retomado su asiento esperando a que sus compañeros se marchasen.  
  
-¿De que quieres hablar, Severus?-pregunto el joven una vez solos.  
  
-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió contigo, que te hizo ver el dementor?, ¿Por qué mencionaste a Lucius?-pregunto suavemente Snape.  
  
-¿No crees que eso es algo que no te interesa, Severus?-dijo Draco apartando la mirada del profesor.  
  
-¡Draco, mírame!, sabes bien que no es por ser entrometido que pregunto, eres mi ahijado y me preocupo por ti y por que te conozco no es muy normal que pierdas el control de esa manera, además de que la desesperación que había en tu voz era preocupante, así que dime ¿Qué te sucedió?-dijo Severus preocupado mientras tomaba el rostro del joven entre sus manos para que lo mirase.  
  
-Lucius dañaba frente a mis ojos, a la persona que amo, al ser que adoro Severus- dijo suavemente Draco algo avergonzado.  
  
-Algo así sospechaba por tus palabras, pero tú dijiste: ¡déjelo, no lo lastime, el no tiene la culpa!, ¿se trata de un chico?, el ser que amas lo es ¿cierto?-pregunto tranquilamente Severus.  
  
-¡Así es!, ¿no estas molesto?-indago Draco curioso.  
  
-¡No, no lo estoy!, eres libre de enamorarte de quien te plazca y si tu corazón eligió a un chico, no seré quien te juzgue puesto que es tu decisión aunque tengo una duda ¿Quién es el afortunado?, ¿es acaso un Slytherin o pertenece a otra casa?-pregunto Severus curioso también.  
  
-¡No estoy seguro de decírtelo!, pienso que no lo aprobarías puesto que no es Slytherin, sino mas bien Gryffindor y el mejor de todos los de esa casa, Severus-dijo Draco apenado.  
  
-¿Gryffindor y el mejor de todos?, mmm, podría ser… dime que no es cierto, ¡no puede ser Potter!-exclamo Severus tras anlizar las palabras de su ahijado,sin molestia en la voz solo sorpresa.  
  
-!Eres bueno para deducir,Severus! y si, temo que es Harry Potter quien se ha apoderado de mi corazon por eso he dicho que no creia que lo aprobaras-dijo Draco calmadamente observando la leve palidez de su padrino.  
  
-¿Harry Potter?, !vaya por Dios!¿estas seguro de querer amarlo?, pues no creo que elchico este muy interesadoen ti o en culaquiera,Draco-señalo Severus seriamente recuperando un poco mas de color (aunque no mucho,despues de todo es algo palido ,no?)  
  
-!Lo se!,se que incluso-desde la muerte de su padrino, mucho mas-se muestra indiferente a todo cuanto le rodea, es mas hasta pareciera haber perdido el interes de seguir peleandose conmigo-a pesar de mis intentos-siendo por extraño que parezca que solo pelea contigo,Severus; pero aun con todo eso y sabiendo que por su causa Lucius esta en Azkaban !yo lo quiero y no puedo mas ocultarlo!,por eso mismo lo he besado esta mañana, aunque conquistarlo va ser mas dificil de lo que pense ya que ni siquiera respondio a mi beso-dijo Draco profundamente emocionado.  
  
-Entonces debo desearte suerte,Dragon; pues te sera dificil conquistarlo pero si alguien puede hacerlo ese eres tu, ahora vete a comer y no te preocupes ya hablare con McGonogall para que no te castigue por la falta a su clase- dijo Severus despidiendo al rubio.  
  
-¿No vienes a comer,Severus?-pregunto el joven desde la puerta, deteniendose un momento.  
  
-En un momento voy tengo algo que hacer antes, asi que adelantate Draco- respondio el profesor tranquilamente, mientras se levantaba de su escritorio a la vez que el joven se despedia y una vez que se hubo marchado...  
  
- "¿Asi que esta enamorado de Harry Potter? mucho temo que sufrira por ese amor pues estoy seguro que el no corresponde, ni correspondera ese sentimiento pero lo mas importante: ¿por que rayos me interesa o preocupa que Potter pueda o no corresponderle a Draco?, no es mas que un mocoso engreido pero muy apuesto !Maldicion!"... Muy Apuesto-susurro las dos ultimas palabras Severus mientras sacudia la cabeza tratando de sacar aquellos pensamientos absurdos de su mente.  
  
continuara....  
  
notas de autora: ¿que les aparecido?,ahora ya saben el secreto de Draco, ¿quien lo hubiera dicho, no? y al parecer a Severus no le ha hecho mucha gracia saberlo, verdad?, bueno el siguiente capitulo sera el numero 5 y se llamara "Rumores en Hogwarts", los cuales por cierto van a enloquecer a este par de Slytherins y mas cuando se ecuentren con una situacion medio comprometia entre los protagonistas del rumor, quienes seran?, se los dejare a la incognita, posiblemente uno lo sospechen pero el segundo protagonista lo dudo mucho, asi que tengame algo de paciencia pero si recibo mas reviews quizas me anime a subir capitulos mas pronto. 


	5. RUMORES EN HOGWARTS

SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS.  
  
CAPITULO 5: "Rumores en Hogwarts".  
  
Luego de aquello el tiempo transcurrió poco a poco sin tenerse noticia alguna de Voldermort por lo que muchos empezaban a respirar tranquilos exceptuando a un chico ojiverde que no podía evitar sentir preocupación ante el silencio del señor tenebroso puesto que incluso había dejado de tener pesadillas y esto se debía en mucho a la presencia del profesor Lupin, pues saberlo cerca, a salvo le tranquilizaba enormemente ya que sabia que podía contar con el para lo que necesitara, además de las clases de oclumancia que había llevado con Severus Snape como asesor, eso le había dado una gran ventaja al bloquear la unión con Voldermort, pero aquellas clases habían despertado sentimientos que jamás pensó posibles hacia su profesor de pociones, seguro pensarían que -al fin- se había vuelto loco, lo cual no podía estar mas fuera de la realidad, también por eso se había alejado de sus amigos ya que no estaba seguro de que comprendieran los nuevos sentimientos que Snape le provocaba, ni siquiera al hablar con Remus había confesado aquello y no por que tuviese miedo, no era así, mas bien era desamparo, angustia quizás, ante el hecho de que Snape jamás le consideraría como una mínima posibilidad puesto que el único sentimiento que desde el principio y desde siempre le había inspirado era el del odio y saber eso dolía, en verdad dolía mucho.  
  
-¡Buenos días, Harry!-saludo amablemente Remus acercándose hasta el chico que se encontraba paseando (como se había vuelto costumbre desde el inicio del curso) junto a la orilla del lago.  
  
-¡Buenos días Remus, digo profesor Lupin!- dijo Harry ligeramente apenado.  
  
-No tienes por que apenarte, Harry; sabes bien que cuando estemos solos puedes llamarme por mi nombre, no hay problema y por lo que veo aquí solo estamos nosotros dos- sonrió Remus.  
  
-¡Lo se Remus!, pero es que a veces es tan difícil tener que llamarte profesor frente a otros y Remus cuando estamos a solas e incluso te tuteo como en este momento, así que a veces me saco de onda- dijo Harry también con una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
-¡Lo entiendo Harry!, y se que resulta difícil para ti esta situación, especialmente por que no muchos comprenderían este particular arreglo- dijo Remus arreglando la túnica del chico, por que una cosa era que fuese muy guapo pero otra era que siempre iba hecho un desastre, como su padre algo que Lupin había notado hacia tiempo.  
  
Luego de eso se marcharon al gran comedor para desayunar sin percatarse de que habían sido observados y escuchados ( aunque esto ultimo en menor grado, debido a lo cual se dio una mal interpretación a la situación, ya verán a que me refiero) por una joven rubia bastante dada al chismorreo que obviamente al ver aquella escena y escuchar la supuesta conversación de volada corrió al castillo contando lo visto al primero que vio ( que resulto otro chismoso por cierto) y este a su vez se lo contó a otra y así consecutivamente hasta tener circulando por todo el lugar un rumor marca diablo ( y todo antes del desayuno, vaya que se corren con rapidez los chismes y si les agregas la palabra secreto muchísimo mas ¿cierto?) el cual también llego a los oídos del profesor Snape y Draco Malfoy, a quienes por diversas razones no sentó muy bien aquel rumor, poniéndolos de un geniecito mucho peor que el normal.  
  
-¡muy bien presten atención! Hoy realizaran una poción bastante complicada así que no quiero jueguitos tontos ¿entendido?, abran su libro en la pagina 1078 y por cierto trabajaran por parejas: Malfoy-Potter, Gragner-Zabini, Parkinson-Weasley, Longobottom-Goyle, Patil-Nott,Finnigan-Crabbe, Thomas-Bulstrode, ¡ahora a trabajar y no me molesten hasta que terminen!- exclamo molesto Snape sentándose tras su escritorio, leyendo un libro de pociones, ignorando a sus alumnos totalmente.  
  
-¡Vaya que se trae un genio peor a otros días! ¿Por qué será? No lo había visto tan molesto nunca antes, ni siquiera cuando entre en su clase hace ya cinco años atrás!- pensaba Harry extrañado mientras se acercaba donde Malfoy, quien tampoco estaba de humor por lo que pudo notar luego de que este lo saludo ( si a hablar con gruñidos y poner mala cara se le puede decir saludo, entonces si lo saludo) al acercarse a el.  
  
-¡Vaya con los Slytherins! Realmente Malfoy no estoy para tu genio, así que trata de controlarte y pongámonos a trabajar antes de que al profesor Snape se le ocurra bajarle puntos a Gryffindor, yo cortare los ingredientes y tu los vas echando ¿te parece bien?- pregunto con calma Harry empezando con su tarea.  
  
-¿para que lo preguntas, Potter? Si de todas formas haces lo que quieres como todos los de tu casa, impaciente hasta el final seguramente eso lo aprendiste del licántropo ese ¿no?- dijo molesto Draco agregando ingredientes al caldero de forma bastante descuidada.  
  
-No te atrevas a hablar mal de Remus, del profesor Lupin o de lo contrario si insistes en ofenderlo ¡ te romperé la cara, Malfoy!- susurro Harry en un frió tono continuando con su quehacer ignorando a su compañero.  
  
.¡Maldito Potter y maldito licántropo!, así que es cierto ese rumor y son pareja deben serlo pues nunca antes había visto tan frió al entupido cara-rajada y lo peor de esto, es que resulta que a Potter si le atraen los hombres-y yo que creía que seria difícil conquistarlo debido a que se suponía era heterosexual- pero tenias que ser maduros y para colmo mounstros pero no me date por vencido, lo conquistare y será mío cuesteme lo que me cueste, así tenga que deshacerme del licántropo- pensaba furioso Draco quien en ese momento añadía polvos de dientes de basilisco a la poción en lugar de los polvos de corazón de dragón.  
  
-¡Eres un imbecil, Malfoy!- exclamo Harry aventando al suelo al rubio, luego de ver lo que había hecho cubriéndolo con su cuerpo de la explosión que se produjo por el error del rubio, quien estaba sorprendido debido a que Harry no solo lo había puesto a salvo sino que también lo había protegido con su cuerpo, el cual por cierto le estaba resultando muy calido y las sensaciones que le producía empezaban a estar a flor de piel pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo estupido como besarlo……..  
  
Continuara…..  
  
Notas de autora: ¿ que sucederá ahora? , ¿Draco besara a Harry o solo se quedara con las ganas?, eso y más en el siguiente capitulo, además de conocer las reacciones de Snape ante el desastre de su clase, también conoceremos las de Draco ante el rumor así como una escena algo comprometedora entre Harry y Lupin que hará rabiar aun mas al par de Slytherins malhumorados.  
  
Por cierto el nombre será: "Enredos malentendidos". 


	6. Enredos y malentendidos

SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS.  
  
Capitulo 6: "Enredos y malentendidos".   
  
-¡Señor Longobottom, 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor por sus tonterías de siempre!- exclamo Snape molesto levantándose de su lugar.  
  
-Pero… pero…esta vez… no he sido…yo…señor-tartamudeo débilmente Neville pasando saliva al ver la cara furiosa del profesor.  
  
-Entonces si no ha sido usted ¿Quién ha sido el responsable?-pregunto Snape buscando con la mirada al causante del desastre, en ese momento se levantaba Harry junto con Malfoy del suelo (que por cierto no lo alcanzo a besar por culpa de Severus)  
  
-¡Potter, debí imaginarlo, no dije que tuviesen cuidado al preparar la poción, pero visto el desastre causado me doy cuenta de que no me presto atención, ¡bien, 20 puntos menos para usted además de detención esta noche, conmigo tendrá que limpiar todo el daño que ha hecho así que no veremos después de la cena!-sentencio Snape molesto.  
  
-Pero profesor Snape, Harry no ha…-comenzó Hermione pero se interrumpió al ver la mirada que su amigo le ponía claramente le decía "no interfieras o terminara bajándole mas puntos a Gryffindor, ¿acaso eso quieres?, no te preocupes no me importa el castigo, estoy acostumbrado".  
  
-¿Qué iba a decir señorita Gragner?-cuestiono Snape listo a bajar puntos.  
  
-¡Nada profesor!, yo me equivoque-susurro Hermione avergonzada.  
  
-Bien, la clase termino, quiero para la próxima un pergamino de 50 cm. Que explique los usos y contrausos de la poción que realizaron y ha especio normal, nada de dobles espacios, ¿comprendido? ¡Ahora váyanse a comer!-dijo Snape viendo como recogían sus mochilas, sin percatarse del hecho de que Harry se colocaba la suya del lado derecho cuando generalmente la colocaba en el izquierdo, aunque si se percato de la mirada de Draco sobre el chico.  
  
-¡Señor Malfoy quédese un momento, me gustaría hablar con usted!-dijo el profesor deteniendo al rubio quien solo asintió mientras se quedaba.  
  
-¿Y bien Draco, que ha sucedido con Potter?-pregunto directamente Severus al joven.   
  
-¡Nada Severus, solo lo que has visto!, aunque en honor a la verdad he sido yo el responsable de la explosión, pues confundí unos ingredientes con otros sin darme cuenta; es mas de no haber sido por Potter pude haber resultado seriamente lastimado padrino-respondió con calma Draco.  
  
-Entiendo y para que hayas estado distraído… creo que no te pondré más con el chico, no se me ocurrió pensar que te "distraería" tanto y no prestarías atención a tus deberes, Dragón- dijo con burla Severus.  
  
-¡No te burles, Severus! Y tampoco te atrevas a separar a Potter de mi, ¡no lo permitiré!; además de que no fue por el que estuve distraído-al menos no totalmente- fue por culpa del estupido rumor que corre por Hogwarts acerca de que Lupin y Potter son pareja , que se entienden y tal parece que es verdad, al menos la reacción del chico cuando he ofendido al licántropo ha sido demasiado molesta como para que no le importe ese profesor, así que me ha dado una rabia y unos celos horribles de solo pensar que pueda haber algo entre ellos y que ese hombre tenga para si lo que yo considero mío, de mi propiedad y ya sabes que los Malfoy`s no nos gusta que se metan con nuestra propiedad-dijo Draco furiosamente las ultimas palabras obviamente celoso y resentido también.  
  
-¡Tómalo con calma, Draco! Sabes bien que no es prudente hacer caso de un rumor, especialmente cuando no sabes que grado de confiabilidad tenga, aunque por lo que comentas parece que hay una mínima probabilidad de verdad en este rumor pero aun así la única manera de saberlo seria que Potter o Lupin lo comprobaran y por parte de Potter no obtendremos nada en cambio con Lupin, no será tan fácil pero tampoco imposible- aunque con el, tendré que hablar yo a ti nunca te dirá nada, puesto que eres un alumno y un Malfoy además- así que hablare con el luego de la comida, de momento es mejor ir al comedor-dijo Severus levantándose de su lugar.  
  
- Severus cuando hables con el profesor quiero estar presente-dijo Draco con arrogancia y autoridad, puesto que no estaba solicitando por el contrario su voz tenia un tono de orden implícito.  
  
- ¿Acaso no confías en que te diré la verdad, Draco?-dijo Severus burlón.  
  
-Precisamente por eso es que te acompañare, Severus- respondió Draco con calma. Luego de eso ambos se marcharon al comedor, solo para encontrarse con que no Lupin, ni Harry estaban en el mismo, lo cual se les hizo bastante extraño así que decidieron averiguar que era lo que pasaba, dirigiéndose de nuevo a las mazmorras.  
  
(Ahora haremos un pequeño paréntesis acerca de lo que ha pasado con los otros protagonistas de este rumor, mientras las culebras hablaban)  
  
-¡Que bueno que ya terminamos!, ahora veámonos a comer-dijo Ron feliz  
  
-¡Ay, Ron siempre pensado en comida!-exclamo Hermione riéndose del comportamiento del pelirrojo, quien se sintió ofendido ante la risa de la chica.  
  
-Oigan chicos, antes de que empiecen a pelear, voy con el profesor Lupin tengo que decirle algo antes de ir a comer-dijo Harry despidiéndose de sus amigos, los cuales no dijeron nada pues sabían que cuando su amigo iba con el profesor era por que ocupaba desahogarse en especial cuando Lupin había venido a sustituir a Sirius, por lo que asintieron en señal de conformidad, marchándose al comedor, mientras el chico se dirigía a la habitación del profesor, encontrándose con que ya iba de salida.  
  
-Harry ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Lupin al ver al chico frente suyo, al mismo tiempo que pasaba un brazo por sobre los hombros del mismo, abrazándolo con cariño.  
  
-¡OH cielos!-musito con dolor Harry al sentir el abrazo.  
  
-¿Qué sucede, por que te encoges Harry?-pregunto preocupado Remus al ver como el chico se encogía al sentir su abrazo.  
  
-Lo que sucede es que hubo un accidente en pociones y temo que resulte lastimado Remus-explico Harry con una débil sonrisa en los labios.  
  
-Comprendo, ¿Pero por que no has ido con Madame Pomfrey?-dijo Lupin extrañado.  
  
-Por que de ir con ella probablemente haría que pasara la noche en la enfermería y eso es algo que no puedo hacer ya que tengo una detención para esta noche con Snape, quien jamás crearía que realmente estoy mal como para estar en la misma, ya lo conoces y sabes que me trae de encargo por lo que si falto esta noche es capaz de bajarle todos los puntos a Gryffindor, lo cual no permitiré; es por eso que vine a verte, pienso que puedes ayudarme sin necesidad de que falte con Snape-dijo Harry suavemente con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.  
  
-¡Ahora entiendo! Entonces es por eso, bien pasa y déjame ver el daño que recibiste ¿Dónde fue y que tan grave es?- pregunto Remus.  
  
-En la espalda y un poco en el muslo izquierdo-respondió Harry observando a Remus quien buscaba algunas pociones de medimagia que tenía guardadas.  
  
-¡Bien! En ese caso, quitate la ropa y recuéstate boca abajo en la cama para poder curarte, mientras lo arreglo todo- dijo Remus dando media vuelta respetando el pudor del chico.  
  
Pues era obvio que estaba avergonzado por tener que desnudarse incluso aunque fuese necesario para su examinacion. Así que rápidamente Harry se despojo de su ropa quedando en ropa interior, acostándose con rapidez en la cama boca abajo.  
  
-¡Vaya por Dios!-exclamo Remus al darse la vuelta para observar al chico sobre su cama impresionándose por dos detalles el primero por la quemadura que no parecía ser muy grave pero si extensa y el segundo era que observando detenidamente al chico uno se daba cuenta de que no era mas un niño sino todo un adolescente y tan apuesto como su propio padre, lo que le daba mucho gusto.  
  
-¿Sucede algo malo, Remus?-pregunto curioso Harry tras oír al profesor.  
  
-¡Nada Harry!, solo me he sorprendido un poco por la lesión es algo extensa aunque no parece grave, al parecer la ropa te protegió bastante, ahora comenzare quizás sientas alguna molestia sobre todo al principio, pero tratare de ser suave contigo para no incomodarte-dijo Remus mientras se despojaba de su túnica para poder trabajar con mayor facilidad y comodidad, acercándose al chico, colocando la poción a un lado de ellos.  
  
  
  
-No te preocupes Remus, se bien que jamás me dañarías y mucho menos a propósito-murmuro Harry tensándose algo al sentir las manos del profesor sobre de si, dejándose curar sintiendo el frescor de aquella poción que calmaba pro mucho el ardor de su piel.  
  
-¡OH Dios!-exclamo Harry suavemente al sentir las manos de Remus que trabajaban con una delicadeza increíble.  
  
-¿Te lastimo, Harry?-pregunto dulcemente Remus tras oír la exclamación del chico.  
  
-¡OH no, no lo haces! Por el contrario no sabia que podías ser tan delicado, tan dulce, me gusta tu tacto podría acostumbrarme a esto, es en verdad muy agradable, jamás creí que esto pudiese gustarme tanto tendré que venir mas seguido Remus-dijo Harry con satisfacción.  
  
  
  
-Me da gusto que te sea agradable esta experiencia y que desees repetirla, siempre que lo quieras o mas bien lo necesites contaras conmigo para ayudarte, mi dulce y tierno cachorrito-dijo tiernamente el profesor inclinándose sobre el chico con delicadeza, susurrando las ultimas palabras junto al oído del mismo.  
  
-¿Qué demonios esta sucediendo aquí, Lupin?-pregunto molesto Snape entrando, junto con Draco, bruscamente en la habitación encontrándose a Remus recostado sobre de Harry, quienes inmediatamente se incorporaron quedando el chico apoyado sobre el pecho del profesor mientras que este tenia colocadas sus manos sobre los hombros del muchacho, dándoles la apariencia de un abrazo entre posesivo y protector (Bueno al menos eso fue lo que les pareció al par de metiches Slytherins, con lo que no mejoro mucho su humor en especial luego de lo que acababan de oír-una conversación a medias, por cierto- y ver esa escena pues no mas no los ponía muy contentos que se diga).  
  
-¡Severus!, ¿Qué haces aquí?- exclamo sorprendido Remus al ver a su compañero y extrañándose ante la mirada molesta del mismo, lo que le sorprendió incluso mas que la presencia de Draco, quien tampoco se veía muy contento por lo que notaba, lo cual era bastante curioso puesto que no entendía el por que de aquella actitud, pero no tardo en comprender el motivo y saber eso lo hizo sonreír, aunque muy discretamente.  
  
-¡No te interesa!, ¿Qué estas haciendo tu?, por lo que veo estas muy ocupado ¿No es cierto?-dijo sarcástico Snape observando al profesor desviando su mirada cuando esta caía de forma inconsciente sobre el cuerpo de Harry, quien se sentía algo molesto ante la interrupción pero no decía nada puesto que Remus se lo impedía presionando suavemente sus hombros dándole a entender que el se encargaría de la situación.  
  
-¡Así es estoy… no mas bien estamos muy ocupados! Y gracias a su interrupción hemos perdido el ritmo de lo que hacíamos, lo cual no les interesa a ninguno de los dos puesto que ya sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer, así que sino es mucha molestia creo que conveniente que se retiren, me gustaría terminar de atender a Harry y con ustedes aquí eso es imposible, por lo tanto ahí esta la puerta ¡usenla!- señalo hacia la puerta Lupin con su tranquila actitud de siempre.  
  
-Esta bien, no marcharemos, pero sabes bien que esto no es correcto, en especial siendo solo un chico, te estas metiendo en muchos problemas solo por el, Lupin-dijo secamente Snape, encaminadose a la puerta, llevando del brazo a Draco quien estaba paralizado observando todo aquello, mas el hecho de estar hipnotizado ante la belleza y perfección del cuerpo de Harry, aunque eso no evitaba que sintiera una rabia inmensa al ver como Lupin tenia al chico entre sus brazos.  
  
-¡Quizás Severus tengas razón, ¿ pero no crees que bien valen la pena? No te meterías en los mismos problemas, si a cambio pudieses tenerlo, sentirlo, acariciarlo; yo pienso que bien vale la pena con tal de tener a Harry entre mis brazos!-susurro Remus cerca del oído de Snape tras levantarse de la cama, encaminando a las visitas a la salida.  
  
-¡Idiota!-exclamo en respuesta Severus, saliendo junto con Draco, furioso de la habitación.  
  
Continuara…..  
  
Notas de Autora: ¿Qué les ha parecido este capitulo?, espero les guste, trate de que fue un poco mas largo que los anteriores, espero haberlo logrado, déjenme sus opiniones, se las agradeceré mucho. Siguiente capitulo, sabremos un poco mas sobre las reacciones de Severus, Draco, Harry y Remus, así como de una detención, un beso-pero no les diré con quien-, y algunas otras sorpresas. 


	7. Una detencion problematica y ¿amorosa?

SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS.  
  
Capitulo 7: "Una detención problemática y ¿amorosa?".  
  
-¡Vaya genio!, pienso que al profesor Snape no le ha hecho mucha gracia que lo hayas corrido, Remus-dijo Harry burlón.  
  
-No hagas caso de Severus, sabes como es y lo mucho que le gusta fastidiar, así que no le des tanta importancia a esto, Harry-dijo Remus vendando la espalda y muslo del chico.  
  
-Supongo que tienes razón Remus y no debo hacer caso del profesor Snape, aunque por otro lado… ¿ya has terminado?, la verdad me he sentido algo incomodo por estar en estas condiciones y tener las miradas de ambos puestas sobre mi en especial por que miraban de una manera escalofriante, sinceramente nunca pensé pudiesen ser tan raros pero lo son y pensar que tendré que tragarme a Snape durante la detención de esta noche, sobretodo cuando se que me odia-comento Harry mientras esperaba a que Remus terminase con su trabajo.  
  
-¡Ya he terminado! Puedes vestirte, Harry-dijo Remus dando media vuelta y acomodando las cosas en el armario, tomándose su tiempo para que el chico pudiese vestirse con tranquilidad y no se sintiese incomodo, mientras pensaba: -"Realmente Harry es demasiado inocente y en definitiva idéntico a James, por que eso de creer que Severus lo estaba viendo raro por que lo odia es completamente falso, ya que tanto las miradas de el como las de Malfoy eran de total apreciación lo que podría significar que ambos de formas distintas sienten otro tipo de sentimiento que no es el de odio"- se decía Remus mientras sonreía levemente ante lo que acaba de descubrir pues sabia que todo aquello traería hechos sumamente extraños para todos pero en especial para su pupilo.  
  
-¡Ya estoy listo, Remus!-dijo Harry una vez que se hubo vestido.  
  
-¡Que bueno!, ¿te parece que vayamos a comer, cachorrito?-pregunto Remus encaminándose a la puerta junto con el chico.  
  
-¿Por qué me llamas cachorrito?, esta es la segunda vez que lo haces y es extraño-dijo Harry curioso.  
  
-Lo hago por que eres el mas pequeño de la manda, así que por lo tanto eres mi cachorrito, además se supone que los miembros mayores siempre protegen a los mas jóvenes y de alguna manera eso es lo que yo hago, pequeño Harry-aunque ya no seas tan niño- ¿te incomoda que te llame mi cachorrito?-cuestiono Remus sonriente.  
  
-¡No, para nada, es mas suena bien! ¿Puedo yo llamarte Moony o quizás tío Moony?- pregunto Harry dudoso.  
  
-Puedes llamarme como desees Harry, no hay ningún problema, ahora vamos a comer ya hemos tardado mucho en hacerlo-dijo Remus amablemente, mientras Harry asentía.  
  
Así pues ambos marcharon a las cocinas del colegio donde –gracias a Dobby- comieron mucho mejor que si lo hubiesen hecho en el comedor. Luego de comer, dieron una breve vuelta por la orilla del lago platicando de esto o de aquello, en realidad de cosas sin importancia y sin tocar temas comprometidos, pasando así una agradable tarde-sin percatarse en ningún momento de la atenta vigilancia que un par de ojos les hacían, molestos por aquella relación que disfrazaban de amistad-, tras la cual Harry se marcho a hacer sus deberes antes de la detención de aquella noche y en esta sucedió que…  
  
-¡Veo que es muy puntual, señor Potter!-exclamo Snape al ver entrar al chico al salón de pociones a la hora acordada.  
  
-¡Por supuesto, profesor!, soy consiente de que si llegase tarde la casa de Gryffindor perdería puntos innecesariamente; aunque no estamos aquí para hablar de mi puntualidad, ¿Cuál es mi castigo, que debo hacer?-pregunto tranquilamente Harry observando con atención al hombre que tenia frente así.  
  
-Tiene que limpiar todos los calderos, los pisos y arreglar lo desarreglado, señor Potter sin magia-termino Snape con frialdad.  
  
-¡Como diga, profesor!, solo por curiosidad: ¿Se quedara todo el tiempo que tarde?-cuestiono Harry curioso mientras se despojaba de su túnica, pues sabia que al empezar a trabajar no solo le estorbaría sino que también le daría mucho calor, dejándola acomodada sobre uno de los pupitres del salón quedando en una sencilla camisa blanca de algodón, la cual arremango hasta la altura de sus brazos, así como unos cómodos pantalones de mezclilla negros también sencillos y tras hacer aquello procedió a buscar en el armario de limpieza lo que ocuparía para realizar su castigo, sin percatarse en ningún momento de la mirada de Snape, quien estaba muy al pendiente de los movimientos del chico, los cuales eran sumamente delicados y fluidos, casi seductores, y con aquella ropa en verdad que se podía apreciar el cuerpo del mismo, que ahora sabia era hermosos pues obviamente no podía olvidar cuando lo había visto en la habitación de Lupin, con y en los brazos del mismo, lo cual le molestaba de sobremanera pero lo que mas lo confundía era…¿Cómo era posible que el chico emanara esa inocencia increíble?, en especial tras lo que debía haber pasado con Lupin.  
  
-¿No piensa contestar, profesor Snape?, se que no le agrado mucho pero tampoco es para que no me conteste, ¿así que se va quedar todo el tiempo que me tarde?-volvió a preguntar Harry tomando el primer caldero para lavarlo.  
  
-¡Así es Potter!, ¿Tiene algún problema con eso?- dijo ácidamente Snape.  
  
-¡Por supuesto que no!, me es completamente indiferente, solo preguntaba por que cuando la profesora McGonogall me castiga pone a otro compañero a vigilarme y generalmente solo se queda una hora, luego se marcha-aun cuando no haya terminado-, cuando es Hagrid- bueno el casi nunca me castiga, pero eso no cuenta- con que vaya al bosque prohibido por algo es suficiente y con Remus, digo el profesor Lupin, el nunca me vigila, confía plenamente en mi y me deja tranquilo; así que pensé que usted seria como alguno de ellos pero me equivoque-dijo Harry con calma terminado con el caldero, tomando otro para seguir con su trabajo.  
  
-Pues como ve no soy como el resto de sus profesores, en especial como ese patético de Lupin, señor Potter-dijo cínica y ácidamente Snape observando al chico quien puso una cara de desagrado al oír la forma tan despectiva con la que se dirigió hacia Remus.  
  
-¿Por que no le agrada?, ¿que fue lo que Remus le hizo para que lo odie tanto?, aun no entiendo como puede todavía estar resentido con el por una broma que sucedió hace tanto tiempo, ¿no se cansa de ser siempre tan gruñón, no se cansa de odiar sin sentido?-dijo Harry extrañado mientras limpiaba el siguiente caldero.  
  
-¿Y a usted que puede importarle mi forma de ser?, después de todo no es mas que un chico insolente y malcriado, lo cual no me sorprende, si por ejemplo tiene a alguien como Lupin, señor Potter-dijo Snape fríamente.  
  
-Creo que mejor dejo de hablar y sigo limpiando, pierdo demasiado tiempo tratando de entenderlo, lo cual es imposible y absurdo, ya que me he dado cuenta de algo: jamás dejara de ver en mi, a mi padre y a sus amigos, y no soy ellos, para que lo sepa soy yo mismo: Harry solamente Harry y por lo mismo no tomo de ejemplo a nadie; así que no tiene por que hablar mas de Remus, por lo que agradecería que no lo hiciese frente de mi, profesor Snape-dijo seriamente Harry tomando un nuevo caldero.  
  
-¿Así que solamente Harry?, que tonterías dice señor Potter, es obvio que se lleva demasiado bien con Lupin por lo que no me venga con esas; por que si no fuese así ¿como explica lo sucedido esta tarde en la habitación de su profesor, Potter?-pregunto Snape molesto (hasta que salio el peine, ¿verdad?, ya se estaba tardando) observando como el chico detenía todo movimiento para a continuación volverse muy despacio hacia donde estaba.  
  
-¿A que se refiere con eso, que tiene que ver lo sucedido con Remus, esta tarde, para que tome esa actitud tan extraña, por no llamarla infantil, señor?-cuestiono confundido Harry observando al profesor con extrañeza.  
  
-!No finja una inocencia que no posee Potter!, sabe perfectamente a que me refiere: ¿O es que acaso piensa que es muy normal encontrarse a un alumno desnudo en la habitación de un profesor, por la causa que sea?- dijo Snape exasperado levantándose de su lugar, quedando frente al chico, quien seguía confundido y en verdad no entendía nada de lo que sucedía (vaya que Harry es lento, solo falta que Snape le declare su amor par que a el le caiga el veinte, pero me temo que ni así lo pesca ¿o que opinan?, creen que si Severus se le declara ¿lo entendería?).  
  
-¿Y que tiene eso que ver? !Dios!, no esta creyendo que existe algo entre Remus y yo ¿verdad? ! es ridículo!, para empezar jamás podría verlo de forma diferente a la de un amigo, que es lo único que somos, ¿como puede creer que pudiese haber algo diferente a una amistad con el profesor Lupin?-dijo consternado Harry al comprender lo que las palabras de Snape implicaban(bueno parece que si le cayo el veinte, no están tontito como pensaba, sus dos únicas neuronas si trabajan bien por lo que se ve).  
  
-¿En verdad me cree tan estupido como para creerle Potter?, sino existe nada entre ambos ¿por que yacía desnudo en su habitación y en la cama con el?-pregunto Severus en un tono extraño, el cual Harry no pudo distinguir muy bien (será que Snape estará celoso, yo creo que si por que no actúa muy normal que se diga), pero tampoco le dio mucha importancia ya que inmediatamente de oír tal pregunta, le dio la espalda al hombre, desabrochando su camisa con rapidez, deslizándola por sus hombros has los antebrazos, descubriendo de esta forma el vendaje que lucia.  
  
-!Por esto, profesor!, por que gracias a Malfoy resulte quemado durante su clase y sabia que si iba con Madame Pomfrey tendría que quedarme en la enfermería y usted se desquitaría con los puntos de Gryffindor, lo que hubiese sido injusto, por eso fui con Remus quien amablemente se ofreció a curarme y si tuve que desnudarme fue por que resulte lesionado en la espalda y parte del muslo, así que con la ropa puesta no hubiese sido muy fácil la curación, ahora ya sabe por que estuve esta tarde con Remus; jamás creí que pudiese juzgar tan absurdamente ha alguien, profesor Snape-dijo Harry molesto por las tonterías malpensadas de aquel hombre, quien como si estuviese hipnotizado se acerco lentamente hasta rozar con suavidad la espalda del chico frente suyo, acariciándola con delicadeza apenas pasando el roce de sus dedos por ella.  
  
-¿Que esta...haciendo...profesor Snape?-pregunto tartamudeando Harry al sentir el tacto de su maestro, volviéndose confuso con los ojos abiertos de par en par, así como los labios entreabiertos como si le faltase el aire de repente (¿y a quien no?, en una situación similar hasta mi me faltaría?)  
  
-!Es usted tan estupido, Potter!-susurro quedamente Snape mientras se inclinaba un poco hasta besar suavemente los labios del chico, quien estaba tan sorprendido por la acción del profesor que fue incapaz de reaccionar de mi primer instante, así que no opuso resistencia al sentir como Snape le abrazaba mas hacia el con suavidad, devolviéndole el abrazo al unirse aún mas a su maestro, quien al darse cuenta de que el chico no le rechazaba cerro mucho mas fuertemente el abrazo presionando sin darse cuenta sobre la espalda del muchacho causándole dolor.  
  
Continuara….  
  
Notas de autora: Espero le guste este capitulo, espero sus reviews diciéndome que les ha parecido, disculpen si no menciono las reacciones de Draco pero eso ser para otro capitulo, el cual espero subir esta semana también así téngame paciencia. 


	8. Consecuenciastitulo completo en el fic

SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS.  
  
CAPITULO 8: "Las consecuencias de los rumores y malentendidos previos".  
  
-¡No consentiré que Lupin se quede con Harry, nada ni nadie podrá arrebatármelo, pues solamente es mío por lo que nadie puede poner sus ojos en mi Gryffindor!, ahora falta por resolver como acercarme a Potter y conseguir mis propósitos- pensaba Draco Malfoy dentro de su habitación en las mazmorras de Slytherin, sin sospechar que no muy lejos de ahí, un alumno y un profesor se besaban en ese momento, y de haber podido ver la escena hubiese sido capaz de asesinar a quien profanaba en ese momento los labios de cierto Gryffindor, aun cuando esa persona fuese su padrino.  
  
-¡Aouch, me duele!-exclamo Harry al sentir la presión de Snape sobre su lastimada espalda, separándose rápidamente de el, observándolo anonadado mientras subía su camisa, abrochando torpemente un par de botones, tomando su túnica y salir corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo del salón sin volverse ni una sola vez a ver a Severus.  
  
-¡Maldición! ¿Por qué hice eso?, ¡maldita sea!, ¿Por que tiene que ser tan dulce e inocente?, y para terminar bien no acabo con su castigo; debería bajarle puntos pero si lo hago bien podría reclamarme lo que ha pasado aquí y entonces que le diré: ¡mire Potter, acabo de descubrir que siempre no lo odio, por el contrario, lo deseo con tal intensidad que si me lo permitiera lo haría mío sin importarme nada mas, pero eso no puede ser por que no solamente es un alumno, sino que además Draco, mi ahijado, esta enamorado de usted también y no podría hacerle algo como esto a el!, pero que patético se ha oído eso, ¡limpius!-exclamo Snape conjurando un hechizo que dejo limpiecito el salón de pociones, tras lo cual abandono el lugar para irse a su habitación donde paso un pésima noche recordando el sabor, calor y dulzura de los labios de Harry, sintiendo un cosquilleo inevitable en sus propios labios ansiando aun mas los labios del chico.  
  
-¿Harry, eres tú?-pregunto adormilado Ron al ser despertado por la súbita entrada de su amigo.  
  
-¡Si, soy yo! Pero duérmete Ron, iré a darme un baño estoy muy sucio y cansado del castigo de Snape, así que vuelve a dormir-dijo Harry tratando de que su amigo no se diera cuenta de su nerviosismo y al parecer lo logro puesto que el pelirrojo se volvió a dormir tranquilamente, mientras el se metía al baño, desnudándose tras lo cual se metió en la ducha poniendo especial cuidado en sus vendajes tal como le había dicho Remus.  
  
  
  
-¡Dios mío, me ha besado, me ha besado y me ha gustado mucho!, jamás creí posible que conocería el sabor de esos labios, ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con esto?, ¡demasiadas quizás!, desde que me di cuenta que lo que siento por el no es precisamente odio; ¿ahora que se supone que debo hacer? En especial cuado no se por que me ha besado, quizás solo por que estaba molesto, pero ¿y sino fuese así?, si fuese por otra razón, si fuese por que podría sentir algo como lo que yo siento, pero solo me hago daño se bien que eso no es posible en especial cuando solo ve en mi el recuerdo de mi padre y se que tanto el como sus amigos nunca lo trataron muy bien que se diga, por lo que debe de odiarme nunca podría amarme, aunque me muera de amor por el; ¡Maldita sea, como necesito el consejo de alguien que pudiese entenderme!, ¡Dios, Sirius cuanta falta me haces!, necesito tanto tus consejos, se que tal vez al principio no estarías de acuerdo con mis sentimientos pero hubiese terminado por aceptarlos incluso me ayudarías a que Snape se fijase en mi, si tan solo hubiese abierto tu regalo, si tan solo no hubiese sido tan estupido de querer hacerme el héroe, si tan solo hubiese sido mas cuidadoso, pero de tan solos no se puede vivir, y por mis tonterías estas muerto Sirius y te necesito tanto, Remus no es del todo malo pero hay cosas que el no puede entender en cambio tu si, ay Sirius cuanta falta me haces!-murmuro Harry en el silencio, dejando que el agua cayera por su cuerpo junto con unas repentinas lagrimas que confundiéndose con el agua caían al suelo llorando por dos cosas: por el padrino querido y que había perdido por impulsivo y por el amor imposible que sentía por su profesor de pociones consumiéndose con ese amor que le desgarraba por dentro.  
  
Después de aquella noche, tan llena de revelaciones por todos lados, Harry se volvió un experto en rehuir a Snape, quien tampoco hacia mucho por encontrarse con el chico mas de lo necesario, sucediendo todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de Remus a quien no pasaban desapercibidas las miradas de anhelo que ambos se lanzaban, así como sus intentos de rehuirse mutuamente, tampoco ignoraba los esfuerzos de Malfoy por conseguir la atención del ojiverde puesto que básicamente se había vuelto la sombra del mismo por lo que muchos rumoraban de que el rubio moría de amor por el "chico que vivió", aunque a este no parecía importarle mucho esta clase de rumores, lo cierto es que los pleitos entre los dos se había acabado y de cierta manera hasta una amistad estaba creciendo entre el rubio Slytherin y el moreno Gryffindor ante la consternación de los habitantes del castillo.  
  
-¡Buenos días, Potter!-saludo con amabilidad Draco aquella mañana, acercándose al ojiverde y compañía.  
  
-¡Buenos días, Malfoy!-respondió tranquilamente Harry al ver como el rubio se acercaba hasta el y sus amigos, a quienes no les hacia la mas mínima gracia el verlo rondando a su amigo.  
  
-Hoy iremos a Hosmeade, ¿puedo acompañarles, Potter?-pregunto Draco observando al moreno, el cual no se sentía en absoluto incomodo por ser y saberse el objeto de los afectos del rubio sino mas bien al revés le gustaban aquellas demostraciones de afecto, lo hacían sentirse querido y protegido en extremo aunque también se sentía triste por saber que no seria capaz de corresponderlo puesto que su corazón tenia ya dueño.  
  
-¡Por supuesto que puedes acompañarnos, Draco!-respondió con una sonrisa Harry mientras asentía.  
  
-¿Draco, me llamas por mi nombre?-dijo confundido Draco,  
  
-¡Así es, Draco!, creo que es lo mas adecuado en especial ahora que ya no somos enemigos; no tiene caso llamarnos por nuestros apellidos por lo que puedes decirme Harry, si gustas-dijo el ojiverde ampliando aun mas su sonrisa.  
  
-¡Me encantaría, Harry!-exclamo feliz Draco encaminándose a la salida con el resto de los alumnos que irían a Hosmeade.  
  
-Oye Harry ¿Desde cuando eres tan amable con Malfoy?, ¡es absurdo!-dijo Ron extrañado de la actitud de su mejor amigo, ya que no la entendía muy bien.  
  
-Desde que me di cuenta de que no esta tan malo como ha querido aparentar, así que creo que se merece una oportunidad, pero vamonos o seremos los últimos en llegar a Hosmeade-dijo Harry apresurándose ha alcanzar a Draco, quien se sentía feliz de saber que Harry ya no lo consideraba un enemigo y deseaba ser su amigo, ¿Quién podría saber tal vez pronto podrían ser algo mas que simples amigos?  
  
-Hermione ¿tienes la impresión de que Harry se esta llevando muy bien con Malfoy?, empiezo a creer que incluso le agradan las muestras de afecto de este, ¿piensas que a nuestro amigo puede gustarle ese Slytherin?-dijo Ron a su novia, con algo de asco en la voz.  
  
-¡Eso no puedo saberlo, Ron! Pero aunque así fuera, lo apoyaríamos como el no ha apoyado siempre, así que no tienes que hacer tanto escándalo por nada ni siquiera sabemos si tus sospechas son ciertas y hasta que Harry lo confirme o lo niegue será mejor que continuemos o nos van a dejar muy atrás esos dos-dijo Hermione tomando por le brazo a Ron jalándolo para alcanzar a sus amigos, pasando así un día muy divertido, comprando dulces en Honeryducks, bromas en Zonko y tomando cervezas de mantequilla den las Tres Escobas.  
  
-¡Ha sido muy divertido este día!, ¿No es cierto?- dijo feliz Draco abrazando a Harry por la cintura, acercándolo hacia si.  
  
-Sabes Malfoy, el que se te pasaran los tragos con la cerveza de mantequilla, no significa que tengas que usar a Harry de bastón-señalo Ron al ver como el rubio se abrazaba a su amigo y este como si nada.  
  
-¿Celoso, Weasley?-pregunto Draco burlón ante la expresión de asco del pelirrojo.  
  
-¡Vete al infierno, Malfoy!-exclamo furioso Ron mientras se daba media vuelta para regresar al pueblo, alejándose de sus compañeros.  
  
-¡Discúlpalo, Malfoy! Pero esta resultándole difícil hacerse a la idea de que ustedes son amigos, sintiéndose algo desplazado y por lo mismo tiene esa actitud tan reprobable-dijo Hermione tranquilamente dándose media vuelta para alcanzar a su novio.  
  
-¿Gragner, siempre habla tan lógicamente?-cuestiono Draco con sorpresa, tras el mini discurso de la chica.  
  
-¡Si lo hace!, por eso mismo resulta ser muy confiable a la hora de resolver un problema y por cierto… pienso que Ron tiene razón, ¿Acaso se te pasaron los tragos?, pues se me hace extraño después de todo fuiste el que menos cervezas bebió, ¿Así que no crees que es extraño tu abrazo?, en especial por que no actúas como si estuvieras borracho, Draco-dijo Harry sonriendo con calma.   
  
-¿Acaso te molesto, te incomoda mi cercanía, Harry Potter?-susurro de forma sensual el rubio junto al oído del moreno, mordisqueando brevemente el lóbulo del mismo, gozando plenamente con la respuesta del chico, un breve estremecimiento lo mismo que un leve rubor en las mejillas.  
  
-¡No…no se…de que…esta hablando…Draco!-exclamo pasando saliva Harry separándose del rubio con rapidez sin llegar a ser brusco.  
  
-¿Me temes, Harry?-susurro Draco al ver su reacción, acercándose lentamente hacia el chico quien estaba algo nervioso ante la actitud de su compañero.  
  
-¡Yo…yo no te…tengo…miedo, Draco!-exclamo nerviosa y entrecortadamente Harry al ver y sentir como Draco lo volvía a tomar por la cintura, acercándolo a su propio cuerpo obligándole a recargar su cabeza sobre su pecho, escuchando y sintiendo así los latidos del corazón del rubio.  
  
-Creo todo lo contrario, esta temblando en mis brazos y no solo por el miedo, ¿No es cierto, Harry?, ¿Acaso temes lo que te hago sentir?, tal vez por el hecho de que nunca antes te habías enamorado antes ¿verdad?, no tienes que temer por que sabes, ¡Yo estoy enamorado de ti, Harry Potter! Y no sabes cuanto-susurro dulcemente Draco alzando con suavidad el rostro del chico obligándole a que le viera fascinado con el hermoso brillo de aquellas esmeraldas que le volvían loco, notando que había en ellas una emoción desconocida que no supo nombrar, pero que convertía al chico en algo irresistible, por lo que sin soltarlo inclino levemente su rostro hasta posar sus labios sobre aquellos otros labios, que tanto deseaba probar desde que lo había hecho por vez primera, olvidándose de todo a su alrededor e ignorando a las cuatro personas que veían aquella escena con diversos grados de sorpresa y expresiones en la cara.  
  
Continuara…  
  
N de A: Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, tal vez el titulo no les diga mucho pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió, como ven aquí están las reacciones de los principales implicados sobre los acontecimientos que se han estado desarrollando en Hogwarts últimamente. Disculpen la saltada de tiempo tan de a feo pero era necesario, espero no se me confunda, mas de lo que ya están, como ven Draco no pierde el tiempo y esta decidido a conquistar a Harry a como de lugar, en el siguiente capitulo sabremos sobre los que las cuatro personas opinan y hacen con respecto ha este nuevo beso, puesto que el primero, técnicamente, lo perdonaron pero este segundo no lo harán en especial Snape además de comenzar el enfrentamiento con Voldermort, solo les pido algo de paciencia. Aquí tienen las respuestas a los reviews que me dejaron, muchísimas gracias, ojala reciba mas.  
  
Nabichan Saotome: gracias por tu review, que amable, no creo que veas mas celos causados por Remus, puesto que ya habrá suficientes con Severus y Draco, en especial cuando se den cuenta de que ambos se mueren por el ojiverde, y este a su vez se de cuenta de lo mismo, solo espera y veras.   
  
Zekhen: Se que Harry se vio muy atrevido por hablarle así a Severus, pero eso es parte de la historia y me alegro que te haya gustado, espero que este también te guste.   
  
RoSieR: Aquí tienes la reacción de Harry, espero te guste, algo triste pero me pareció adecuada, ¿tu que opinas?   
  
CAPIT: Como te darás cuenta en estos capítulos, a partir de este, Harry se dará cuenta de que tiene dos enamorados y no solo el, sino también los demás ¿Qué tal?... En cuanto a por que no acepto reviews anónimos es por que no se como darle esa opción, si tu sabes como dímelo y la pondré en practica.   
  
Alym: Complacida señorita, como ves no he puesto notas entre el fic, dejare estas para el final, espero así te guste mas, luego me das tu opinión. No entendí muy bien a que te refieres con que el capitulo anterior no sigue la línea de los demás, así que si puede aclarármelo te lo agradeceré de verdad y en cuanto a que Harry pierde carácter a mi no me lo pareció puesto que el chico ya trae demasiado encima y con lo friega conciencias que es Snape, era justo que se revelara, ¿no te parece?   
  
Fénix: Gracias, me alegro que te gustara y aquí tienes la continuación, espero también te guste.   
  
Several: No, Remus no esta enamorado de Harry, solo lo ve como su niño, alguien a quien proteger, además de debérselo tanto a sus padres como a Sirius, por eso mismo se preocupa mucho por el chico y por esa preocupación Severus y hasta Draco, lo pasaran bastante mal en especial el primero. 


	9. “Grandes sacrificios en la batalla final...

SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS.  
  
Capitulo 9: "Grandes sacrificios en la batalla final". (primera parte)  
  
-¿Hermione ves los mismo que yo?-pregunto Ron al ver como Draco besaba tiernamente a su mejor amigo, completamente perplejo.  
  
-¡Así es Ron!, nunca creí que Malfoy resultaría tan aventado, lo bueno es que no muchos vienen por este camino ya que son pocos- Harry entre ellos- a los que les gusta venir a la casa de los gritos, así que podemos agradecer que no habrá un gran escándalo por esto ¿verdad?-dijo Hermione tranquilamente, dándose la media vuelta para regresar a Hosmeade, solo que al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que Ron y ella no eran los únicos testigos de aquella escena.  
  
-Tendré que castigar a Harry por separarse del grupo, ¿Habrá olvidado lo peligroso de la situación?-dijo Remus mientras se encaminaba hacia la casa de los gritos buscando a los chicos.  
  
-Si no fueses tan tapadera de las travesuras de Potter, en este momento no estaríamos buscándolo a el y a sus amigos, Lupin-dijo sarcástico Severus.  
  
-Yo no te pedí que vinieras conmigo, así que no me vengas con esas. ¡Vaya, y yo preocupado por Harry!, ¿Quién diría que estaría en tan buenas manos, verdad Severus?-dijo burlón Remus al ver como Malfor besaba al chico que andaban buscando.  
  
-¡Pero que demonios!-murmuro Severus molesto al ver aquello, echando a andar hacia la pareja, sin percatarse de la sonrisa burlona de Lupin, el cual estaba en verdad disfrutando con los celos que su compañero presentaba, ignorando por completo a Ron y Hermione a los cuales paso como sino estuviesen ahí tampoco.  
  
-¡Draco!, ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?-pregunto Severus molesto, observando como los chicos se separaban con rapidez, en especial Harry quien al escucharlo había vuelto el rostro avergonzado negándose a verlo a el o a Malfoy, lo que molesto aun mas a ambos Slytherins.  
  
-¡Eso es algo que no te interesa, Severus!-replico Draco ofuscado por la repentina interrupción justo en el momento en que mas disfrutaba de los labios de su chico Gryffindor.  
  
  
  
  
  
-¡No me hables en ese tono, Draco!, no voy a permitir tus insolencias ¿comprendido? Y no solo por ser tu padrino, sino también por que soy tu profesor, así que exijo una explicación de lo que ha sucedido hace unos momentos-dijo Severus intentando serenarse aunque sin mucho éxito.  
  
-¿Qué quieres saber?, ya habíamos hablado de esto así que no entiendo la razón para tanto alboroto, sobretodo por que solo fue un beso ¡ni que fuera a llevarme a Harry a la cama!-exclamo sarcástico Draco observando como el chico se ruborizaba intensamente mientras seguía evitándolos.  
  
-¿Cómo te atreves a responderme de esa manera?, ¡soy tu padrino por si lo has olvidado!, así que no te permitiré ese tono jovencito además ¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar eso?, nunca creí que actuarías de esta manera tan desagradable pero olvidaba que eres el hijo de tu padre y Lucius siempre ha sido así también; va tras lo que desea sin importarle absolutamente nada ni nadie y por lo que veo sigues sus pasos pero déjame advertirte algo:¡Jamás –oyeme bien- jamás algo tan puro e inocente como Potter te pertenecerá pues ya tiene dueño, Malfoy!-exclamo fría y extrañamente posesivo Severus lanzándole una gélida mirada al rubio haciéndolo estremecerse y no solo por su mirada sino también por sus palabras por lo que implicaban pero sobre todo se estremeció al ver la reacción de Harry, el cual al oír las palabras del maestro inmediatamente había vuelto el rostro hacia el mismo brillando en sus ojos la sorpresa pero también el amor que ya no podía ocultar.  
  
-¡No es posible!, Harry no puede estar enamorado de Severus, así como tampoco el puede estarlo de Harry pero entre sus palabras y miradas tiene que ser verdad, ¡vaya suerte la mía!, ¿Y ahora que se supone que deba hacer? Por que de algo estoy seguir no dejare que nadie me quite a Harry, ni siquiera mi padrino-pensaba determinado Draco tras observar la mirada del ojiverde.  
  
-¡Me quiere, me quiere! Estoy seguro de eso, ¿Cómo ha sido eso posible? ¡Ni idea! Pero me quiere su mirada me lo dice; jamás pensé que Potter me amaría, ¿Y ahora que debo hacer?, no quiero lastimar a Draco pero no puedo renunciar a el tampoco-pensaba con tristeza Severus tras ver la mirada del chico.  
  
-¿Y ahora que voy hacer?, Draco me quiere ¡me ama! Pero es al profesor Snape al que yo amo y tengo la esperanza de que me corresponda puesto que sus palabras fueron muy posesivas, como para que no sienta nada, y hay en sus ojos una confusión y tristeza que antes no había antes, además esta el beso del otro día. ¡Dios que debo hacer!, no quiero herir a Draco pero no puedo renunciar a la esperanza de que Snape pueda amarme-pensaba Harry angustiado. Más antes de que cualquiera pudiese hacer algo un ensordecedor ruido los hizo ponerse en guardia pudiendo observar que lo que había provocado aquel ruido había sido el choque de magia muy poderosa y solo había una persona capaz de hacer tanto daño y destrucción.  
  
-¡Voldermort!- susurro Harry al ver el campo de batalla que era ahora Hosmeade.  
  
-¡Eres difícil de localizar, Harry Potter!, me he visto forzado a "revisar" todo el lugar solo por hacerlo y ahora que lo he hecho a llegado la hora de terminar nuestro encuentro pendiente de la ultima ocasión-dijo irónicamente Lord Voldermort acercándose con sus mortifagos hacia donde estaban todos ellos.  
  
-¡Así es! Es hora de terminar con esto, Tom-dijo tranquilamente Harry sacando su varita de su túnica, sin apartar sus ojos verdes de los rojos del señor tenebroso.  
  
-¡Tan insolente como siempre, mi querido Harry!, ya rogaras por que esto termine pronto-dijo con sarcasmo Voldermort.  
  
-¡Eso ya lo veremos, Tom!, ya veremos ¿Quién rogara a quien?-respondió Harry mientras se iniciaba la pelea. La cual era muy desigual puesto que nuestros amigos eran por mucho superados por los mortifagos y eso sin incluir a Voldermort, quien se ensañaba con el ojiverde el cual mostraba una gran habilidad así como agilidad dándole batalla al Lord, lo mismo que sus compañeros a los aliados del señor tenebroso aunque eso no significo que no hubiese grandes sacrificios.  
  
-¡Avada Kevada!-exclamo Voldermort harto de las evasiones del mocoso, quien se sorprendió al escuchar la maldición imperdonable pues nunca pensó que lo mataría de manera tan sencilla y mucho menos con el mismo hechizo que uso con sus padres, siendo este último pensamiento el que lo paralizo por lo que no pudo reaccionar ante el hechizo que hasta por alcanzarlo....  
  
-¡Harry!-grito Ron aventando hacia un lado a su amigo poniéndolo a salvo, recibiendo este la maldición en lugar del ojiverde.  
  
-¡Maldito mocoso estupido y entrometido!-exclamo Voldermort al ver aquello totalmente molesto por la interrupción.  
  
-¡Ron!-exclamo sorprendido Harry por lo que había ocurrido aun sin poder creerlo, acercándose hasta el cuerpo inerte de su mejor amigo notando con consternación la dulce y delicada sonrisa que tenia en el rostro el mismo.  
  
-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Ron?-murmuro Harry mientras un par de lagrimas caían de sus ojos.  
  
-Vaya. Vaya Harry ¿Por qué será que todo el mundo se empeñara en morir en tu lugar?, sobretodo por que esta escena ya la había visto antes-es casi un dejavu- y también fue pelirroja la persona que pereció en tu turno esa vez, debes preguntarte ¿Quién era?, pues déjame decirte que fue ¡tu madre!, si ella también fue tan estupida como para morir por ti, Harry-dijo burlón Voldermort riéndose anta la cara de asombro y dolor que presentaba el ojiverde.  
  
-¡Maldito bastardo!, ¿Cómo te atreves a burlarte?-exclamo con dolor Harry incorporándose para enfrentarse aquel mal nacido, pero antes de que hiciera algo…  
  
-¡Carvonux!- grito Hermione furiosa señalando al Lord quien no se esperaba tal ataque por lo que no reacciono, recibiendo el daño de la maldición directamente.  
  
-¿Cómo te atreves a burlarte de Harry?, ¿Cómo te atreves a causar tanto dolor?, ¡No te lo perdonare jamás, no dejare que sigas lastimando a Harry!-grito furiosa la chica destilando odio en cada una de sus palabras.  
  
-¡Crucio!-sonó la voz de un mortifago apuntando a Hermione.  
  
-¡Impedimenta!- grito la chica señalando hacia el mortifago, liberando de esta manera a Voldermort de su maldición aunque se notaba lo que le estaba costando respirar por lo que de haber seguido bajo la misma posiblemente hubiese perecido.  
  
-¡Eres bastante hábil para ser una vulgar sangre sucia, muchacha!-susurro el mortifago interponiendose entre su señor y la chica.  
  
-¡Y usted es bastante imbecil como para tratar de protegerlo, Lestrange!-exclamo Hermione atenta a los movimientos de la mortifago.  
  
-¿Cómo se ha dado cuenta de que yo?-cuestiono sorprendida Bellatrix mientras se descubria, despojandose de su tunica y mascara.  
  
-Quizas por que presto atención a los detalles y era logico que se trata de usted, Lestrange y por cierto esto es un ¡crucio!-susurro Hermione apuntando a Bellatrix, quien cayo al suelo agobiada ante el increíble dolor que la chica le estaba causando.  
  
CONTINUARA.....  
  
N d A: Espero le gustara este capitulo, que por cierto he dejado a medias ya que se me hizo algo largo poner de golpe toda la batalla asi que en el siguiente capitulo la terminare,y sabran que ha sucedido con todos ellos espero les guste como ha quedado. Espero sus reviews. 


	10. Grandes sacrificios en la batalla final ...

SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS.  
  
Capitulo 10: " Grandes sacrificios en la batalla final (segunda parte)".  
  
(): parentesis, son los pensamientos entre lineas de Harry  
  
"": entrecomillado, es lengua parsel.  
  
-¿Como...como es...posible?-murmuro entrecortadamente Bellatrix incrédula ante lo que sucedía.  
  
-No hay hechizo o conjuro que yo no pueda hacer y eso incluye las maldiciones imperdonables, no creía en ellas pero ahora se que son muy eficaces, pagaras con dolor, tu dolor, todo el daño que has causado, pagaras por haber destruido a Ron, por lastimar a Harry pero sobretodo morirás por la muerte de Sirius Black, así que ¡Avada kedavra!-exclamo Hermione lanzada el mortal rayo verde contra Bellatrix quien murió con una expresión horrorizada en el rostro pero que a nadie importo en lo mas mínimo.  
  
-¡Hermione!-susurro Harry sorprendido del poder de su amiga.  
  
-Jamás pensé que Hermione seria tan poderosa, son pocos los magos que pueden dominar al magia, me recuerda tanto a James-pensaba Remus asombrado y no era el único que pensaba en James Potter en ese momento...  
  
-¡Sigue tu turno, Voldermort! no dejare que lastimes a Harry nuevamente, ni a nadie mas-dijo la joven decidida dirigiendo su varita hacia el mago oscuro quien ni se inmuto siquiera.  
  
-No te resultara tan sencillo como con Bella, estupida ¡Heart parallis morder!-exclamo Voldermort apuntando al pecho de la chica rápidamente.  
  
-¡Demonios!-musito Hermione llevándose una mano al pecho del lado del corazón, palideciendo notablemente mientras su rostro se contraía ante el inmenso dolor que estaba sintiendo.  
  
-¿Creías que te resultaría tan sencillo?, lamento decepcionarte pero debo felicitarte me recuerdas al padre del chico Potter, el también fue tan estupido como para querer enfrentarse a mi y lo hizo por la misma razón que tu; querer que su hijo viviera, pero igual que a el lo mate lo mismo sucederá contigo muchacha-sentencio cínicamente el lord oscuro mientras veía como la joven se acercaba con gran esfuerzo donde estaba Harry sabiendo que no tardaría mucho en morir, disfrutándolo con intensidad.  
  
-¿Por que Hermione, también me dejaras solo?-murmuro Harry al ver a su amiga caer frente a el.  
  
-Jamás...jamás te...dejaremos solo...ninguno…de nosotros...por que te...queremos tanto...es que hacemos...todo esto...¡no te culpes...por favor!...no lo hagas...eres el único...que puede destruirlo... sabes bien...que hacer...¡lucha por todos nosotros, Harry!-exclamo Hermione con dificultad mientras colocaba en la mano de su amigo su varita junto con la de Ron, para a continuación besar delicadamente la mejilla del mismo en un beso final, cayendo inerte sobre el cuerpo de Ron.  
  
-¡Gracias Ron y Hermione!, gracias por todo, no desperdiciare en vano su sacrificio se los prometo-dijo Harry serenamente mientras se incorporaba llevando tres varitas en la mano y a su alrededor giraba cual corriente una gran cantidad de magia que fundió en una aquellas varitas formando otra mucho mas poderosa y unida como lo habían estado sus dueños en vida.  
  
-¡Ahora pelearemos en serio, TOM! pagaras por las muertes de mis padres, (que yo vengare en este día), la muerte de Sirius,(fue vengado ya), de Hermione y Ron,(ellos se encargaran de vengarse),así que comencemos-dijo decidido Harry, lanzado un simple repulsor sobre Voldermort que salio disparado hacia atrás con gran fuerza, dando paso así de nuevo a la batalla que había quedado inconclusa por los sacrificios de Ron y Mione.  
  
La nueva fuerza de Harry era realmente notable, poniendo en mas de una vez en jaque al Lord oscuro que con gran dificultad lograba defenderse ya que atacar era imposible pero aun con todo en contra no se daba por vencido, no dejaría que aquel mocoso fuese su ruina como estaba predicho, por lo que en un descuido del chico y a una señal de Voldermort un mortifago logro colocar una maldición dirigida hacia el muchacho que no podría reaccionar al estar de espaldas a esta.  
  
-¡Harry! exclamo asustado Severus al ver aquella vil traición sabiendo que no llegaría a tiempo para impedir que lastimaran a su niño pues se encontraba lejos del mismo, puesto que con la batalla se habían separado sin darse cuenta, pero antes de que la maldición le hiriera una rubia figura se atravesó recibiendo la herida mortal sobre el pecho que comenzo a sangrar profundamente.  
  
-¡Inmovilus!-grito Harry paralizando todo alrededor en especial a Voldermort y seguidores, concentrando su atención de inmediato en Draco.  
  
-¿Por que te atravesaste, quieres también morir por mi como todos Draco?-dijo dulcemente el oijverde abrazando con suavidad el cuerpo de su amigo.  
  
-¡Cualquiera moriría por ti, eres tan puro que vale la pena morir por mantener intacta tal pureza, además te amo tanto que no soportaría el verte morir y no hacer nada, mi amadísimo Harry!-susurro Draco escupiendo sangre al terminar manchando la ropa de su amor que le miraba con una suave sonrisa en el rostro y en los ojos mientras le decía...  
  
-¡También te amo, Draco!-musito Harry besando los labios del joven a la vez que colocaba una mano sobre el pecho del mismo haciendo que una intensa luz les cubriera sanando, por el momento, la herida que tenia perdiéndose en la inconciencia el rubio después de eso.  
  
-¡Diffindo!-exclamo Harry cortando la capa y mascara que cubría al mortifago que había herido a Draco, descubriéndolo...  
  
-¡Usted! ¿Como ha podido herir a su propio hijo?-dijo Harry sorprendido al ver que se trataba de Lucius Malfoy quien lucia una expresión hermética en el rostro.  
  
-No era a Draco a quien iba dirigido el ataque si no a ti, en este momento no serias capaz de comprender absolutamente nada, Potter-respondió fríamente Lucius.  
  
-No le perdonare que haya lastimado a Draco, ¿Como fue capaz de lastimar a alguien tan maravilloso como el?, le haré pagar por todo el daño que le hecho ¡Avada kedavra!-grito Harry señalando a Malfoy, que no hizo intento alguno por defenderse a pesar de haber roto el hechizo del chico con anterioridad.  
  
-¿Lucius, tanto te ha dolido lastimar a Draco?, que te has dejado morir sin pelear, espero que encuentres la paz donde quiera que vayas, amigo mío-pensó Severus resignadamente al ver la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos.  
  
Así luego de aquella muerte, Harry volvió toda su atención sobre Lord Voldermort el cual estaba sorprendido no solo por el poder del chico frente a sus ojos si no también por la determinación que lucia puesto que no había titubeado al lanzar el Avada en contra de Malfoy, lo cual lo volvía mucho mas peligroso de lo que esperaba pero eso era algo que no le dejaría saber con facilidad.  
  
-Vaya Harry te has vuelto en verdad muy fuerte pero me pregunto será suficiente para acabar conmigo, en realidad lo dudo mucho, pequeño-se mofo Voldermort.  
  
-No se si mi fuerza sea suficiente o no, solo se que estoy harto de que todas las personas que me importan terminen pagando por mi, siempre son otros los que mueren por mi, que deciden por mi, que se sacrifican por mi y ya me canso esa situación por lo que esta vez seré quien luche en tu contra, no me importa si gano o si pierdo después de todo no existe nada que pueda perder ya: solo mi vida. Puesto que todas las personas que podían arriesgarse para protegerme han muerto, ¡así que será a muerte TOM!-dijo tranquilamente Harry sin ninguna emoción en la voz, levantando su varita hacia el señor oscuro, quien pudo reconocer la verdad en aquellas palabras en realidad al chico no le importaba morir puesto que no perdía nada ¿o tal vez si?, se decía Voldermort al ver la expresión de miedo que cruzaba el rostro de Severus Snape en ese momento.  
  
-¡Dios no permitas que Harry muera!-suplicaba internamente Severus tras oír las palabras del muchacho, sintiendo un miedo que hace tanto no lo recorría preocupado por la falta de esperanza que percibía en la voz del mismo, lo cual le asustaba mucho mas que la presencia de su antiguo señor por que comprendía que ciertamente al ojiverde no le importaría morir en esa batalla.  
  
-¿Realmente no existe nada que te importe en esta vida, muchacho?, creo lo contrario después de todo asesinaste a Lucius para vengar la herida hecha a su hijo, eso me dice que el chico Malfoy te importa bastante y si eso no es razón suficiente ¿Qué me dices de Severus?, luce en verdad angustiado ante la idea de que puedas morir, Harry; ¿será que le importas mas de lo que tu piensas? Y si es así ¿a ti te importara lo que pueda sucederle?-cuestiono sarcásticamente Voldermort observando con atención las reacciones de ambos hombres ante sus palabras y en ambos casos era patente el miedo y la angustia que trataban de ocultar, lo que confirmo al señor oscuro que entre los dos existía mas de lo que se apreciaba a simple vista ¿tal vez fuese amor? Y si así era tenia una poderosa arma en contra del joven Potter.  
  
-¡No te atrevas a intentar siquiera lastimar a Snape!; puedo asegurarte que te arrepentirías de tan solo intentarlo, TOM-dijo Harry en respuesta a las preguntas hechas por el lord oscuro.  
  
-¿Qué podrías hacer en las condiciones en que te encuentras? Si cada vez estas mas debilitado por lo que no duraras mucho que se diga, muchacho. Así que solo por diversión veamos ¿Qué harás en este momento: defenderte de mí o proteger a tu amado? Por que es obvio que estas enamorado de Severus Snape, mi querido Harry-dijo Voldermort lanzado en contra de ambos un par de hechizos que tenían por finalidad terminar con la vida de los dos.  
  
-¡Solo lastima puedo sentir por ti, TOM! Estoy harto de esta pelea inútil así que es hora de terminarla: "el tiempo de este encuentro fue predicho hace mucho, donde uno de los dos vencería y el otro seria el vencido ha llegado ese día y hoy sabremos quien es quien, nadie mas morirá por mi, tampoco dejare que lastimes a la persona que mas amo en esta vida, por lo que ¡Filias morder slytherin ivanesca!"-murmuro Harry en parsel señalando a Voldermort al mismo tiempo que este lanzaba sus hechizo, saliendo de su varita un rayo rojo y dorado que se impacto contra los rayos negros que habían salido del señor tenebroso desvaneciéndolos en una pequeña explosión tras la cual el rayo del chico continuo su avance hasta llegar a Voldermort atrapándolo en una especie de cápsula que poco a poco le fue estrangulando hasta desaparecerlo por completo sin dejar rastro alguno del mismo, ante esto los pocos mortifagos que aun quedaban intentaron huir, resultándoles imposible por el hechizo que Harry había lanzado con anterioridad por lo que fueron fácilmente capturados.  
  
Luego de eso y de la definitiva derrota del señor tenebroso, Harry y Draco fueron trasladados a la enfermería de Hogwarts en donde se atendieron sus heridas, en especial del segundo que era el mas grave de los dos ya que el chico lucia mas agotado que lastimado. Mientras que los cuerpos de Ron y Hermione fueron sepultados en los terrenos del colegio junto a las tumbas de Sirius, Lili y James, así como de todos aquellos que habían caído en aquella batalla.  
  
Continuara….  
  
Notas: espero les guste esta segunda parte, lamento la tardanza pero con las vacaciones no he entrado mucho al Internet hasta hace poco en que ya volvimos a la escuela, agradezco los reviews del capitulo anterior así que espero recibir mas en este capitulo también. El siguiente capitulo se llamara "El dulce amor de Draco (la primera vez de Harry)", aunque aun es tentativo dicho titulo, así que les pido sugerencias para el mismo aqui les dejo pistas de lo que tratara el siguiente capitulo:  
  
*Harry y Draco despiertan.  
  
*Draco hace una propuesta indecorosa tanto a Severus como a Harry.  
  
*Severus no se toma bien tal propuesta pero Harry acepta como si nada.  
  
*Harry confiesa amar a Severus y sentir solamente un inmenso cariño por Draco.  
  
*Severus termina por aceptar lo propuesto por su ahijado aunque no pueda ocultar los celos que siente por causa de su joven alumno.  
  
*Draco y Harry se reúnen en el lugar acordado, en donde el primero da rienda suelta a toda la pasión que siente por el segundo.  
  
*Una escena subida de tono (espero) entre ambos chicos donde veremos la dulzura de Draco al amar a su pequeño Gryffindor.  
  
*Y por ultimo la conclusión (de este capitulo) de tal encuentro. 


	11. EL DULCE AMOR DE DRACO

SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS.  
  
Capitulo 11: "EL DULCE AMOR DE DRACO".  
  
Luego de algunos días...  
  
  
  
-¡Que bueno que despiertas, Harry!-exclamo feliz Remus al ver reaccionar al chico tras unos días de haber estado inconsciente, luego de la batalla contra Voldemort.  
  
-¿Remus?-indago Harry tratando de enfocar algo, inmediatamente Remus le coloco sus gafas al darse cuenta de lo que buscaba.  
  
-¡Soy yo, Harry!, me alegro que ya estés bien, eso es bueno; imagino que desearas saber que ha sucedido últimamente ¿verdad?-dijo simplemente Remus, y mientras el chico asentía le fue poniendo al tanto de todo lo ocurrido en los días que habían transcurridos desde su pelea, haciéndole saber de los entierros de sus amigos, de la derrota definitiva del señor tenebroso y obviamente, del delicado estado de salud del joven Malfoy.  
  
-Así que Draco se encuentra aun delicado, ¿puedo verlo?-pregunto el chico suavemente sin ocultar su preocupación por su antiguo rival.  
  
-De momento eso no será posible Harry, y ahora que ya estas mejor seria conveniente que comas algo pues en verdad lo necesitas, cachorro-dijo tranquilamente Remus mientras ayudaba al chico a levantarse y ponerse una ropa mas adecuada para ir al comedor, después de todo Madame Pomfrey ya le había dado de alta. Así en los días que siguieron su estado fue mejorando notablemente aunque siempre vigilado por Remus, quien se aseguraba que no se cansara innecesariamente y comiera bien para que se recuperase lo mas pronto posible.  
  
Así pasaron varios días y en uno de aquellos días en los que como siempre iba, tras cumplir con sus deberes, a visitar a Draco...  
  
-¡Severus!-musito algo débil el joven al notar a su lado a su padrino, el cual lucia visiblemente cansado y preocupado por su estado.  
  
-¡Draco, al fin despiertas, he estado tan preocupado mi pequeño dragón!-exclamo Severus acercándose hasta su ahijado con una breve sonrisa en los labios.  
  
-¿Qué ha sucedido?, ¿Harry esta bien?-fue lo primero que pregunto Draco preocupado tras recordar lo que había sucedido en aquella batalla con su amor, intentando levantarse consiguiéndolo con la ayuda de su padrino.  
  
-No te preocupes Draco, el esta bien; despertó hace algunos días y posiblemente no tarde mucho en llegar siempre viene luego de dar sus clases, lo tienes muy angustiado se nota que lo has enganchado muy fuerte-dijo con calma Severus tratando de sonar entre indiferente y alegre lo que no le resulto fácil y esto fue notado por Draco.  
  
-¿Lo amas, Severus? Y antes de que lo niegues, déjame decirte algo: se que durante la batalla Harry aseguro que me ama pero también se algunas cosas, la primera que tu y el se quieren aun cuando lo nieguen ambos o no se atrevan a reconocerlo, la segunda es que cuando me beso puede sentir que lo hizo solo para que no muriese puesto que en aquel beso sentí como si una energía me recorriese entero, curando mis heridas en el proceso por lo que dudo que realmente me ame como dijo; a quien ama en verdad es a ti padrino; por lo que contéstame: ¿Lo amas, Severus?-pregunto Draco, viendo como el hombre asentía tristemente.  
  
-¡Me alegro por ambos, de verdad! Y como estoy seguro que Harry te corresponde, déjame pedirte algo un poco indecoroso pero será lo único que te pida después los dejare tranquilos a ambos: ¡Déjame, déjame amarlo, en todos los sentidos, solo una vez y será tuyo para siempre no me interpondré después de eso entre ustedes, te doy mi palabra, solo déjame amarle una sola vez, Severus!-pidió con ardor Draco observando la expresión anonadada de su padrino.  
  
-¡No puedo hacer eso!, Harry no me pertenece, ni siquiera he hablado con el acerca de mis propios sentimientos ¿Cómo quieres que le pida algo como eso, Draco?-dijo anonadado y ligeramente molesto Severus.  
  
  
  
-¡Es tan fácil como decírmelo, profesor Snape!; si acepto tu propuesta: solamente pedirás esa vez y luego podré estar con quien desee aun cuando fuera el profesor Snape, ¿Cierto?-pregunto Harry mientras salía de detrás de un biombo, observando como Draco asentía ligeramente sorprendido igual que Severus, ya que ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de la presencia del moreno en el lugar.  
  
-¡Perfecto! Entonces que sea así: por una vez dejare que tu me ames pero no pedirás mas puesto que solamente puedo quererte como a un amigo, ya que la persona que amo en realidad es a Snape y lamento si te hago daño con mis palabras pero son verdaderas y es necesario que lo sepas no me gustaría engañarte, Draco-dijo tranquilamente Harry observando a ambos Slytherins quienes estaban sorprendidos de la entereza del ojiverde así como de su nueva condición puesto que ya no lucia tan desvalido como antaño, era obvio que los acontecimientos vividos hicieron fuerte impacto en su ser aun cuando conservaba un aire de pureza e inocencia también había uno de fortaleza que antes no había estado presente.  
  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
Días después...  
  
-¿Estas seguro de querer hacer esto, Potter?-pregunto Snape mientras acompañaba al chico al lugar que previamente había sido elegido para el encuentro entre ambos chicos, para lo cual habían acordado que fuese durante la ultima noche del año, antes de año nuevo, aprovechando que con las vacaciones escolares no habría muchos testigos de tal suceso.  
  
-¡Por supuesto, profesor!, de esta forma no solo Draco será feliz sino también usted y hasta yo ¿O es que acaso le molesta que mi primera vez-por que lo es-será tomada por el y no por usted señor?-murmuro Harry en voz baja ligeramente avergonzado sobre todo al percatarse de la mirada ardiente que el hombre a su lado le lanzaba en ese instante.  
  
-¡No tiene ni idea del efecto que causa en mi el verlo ruborizarse, Potter! Y tiene razón me molesta y encela que sea Draco quien le ame antes que yo, aun cuando sea mi ahijado, es algo que no puedo soportar mucho, pero luego de esta noche me encargare de que jamás desee estar con nadie mas que conmigo, por lo que disfruta de tu primera vez plenamente por que a partir de mañana serás mío y no te dejare escapar, mi precioso Harry- dijo posesivo Severus mientras tomaba con pasión los labios plenos del chico, en un beso que no dejaba duda del inmenso deseo que el hombre sentía por el moreno, deseo que puedo constatar al sentir como el hombre le jalaba hacia su cuerpo pegándolo ha este con fuerza, dejándole notar todo su deseo.  
  
-Es mejor que me marche o de lo contrario romperé mi palabra y seré yo quien te tome en vez de Draco, en especial si con solo un beso logras hacerme arder, pequeño-dijo Severus separándose repentinamente del joven, quien se sentía en las nubes por aquel fantástico beso, deseando muy dentro de si que el hombre no hubiese sido tan cumplido por que en verdad le encantaría perderse en aquella pasión, pero sabia bien que si quería estar con el: debía cumplir con lo ofrecido aunque significara que mas adelante le causara daño a Draco con su felicidad-como la que reflejada en ese instante-entrando en ese estado a la habitación donde le esperaba un joven dragón.  
  
-¡Realmente amas a Severus!, si con un beso te has quedado en tal estado, imaginate donde hagan el amor pienso que podrías morir ¿No es cierto, Harry?; pero cambiando de tema: ¿Quieres algo de beber? Así podrías relajarte, estas tan tenso que puedes quebrarte en dos-dijo Draco burlón ofreciendo una copa al muchacho, que la rehusó simplemente, mientras veia como el rubio si bebía de la suya, tomándose todo el contenido de un solo trago lo que podría significar que este no estaba tan seguro como intentaba aparentar, pero no tuvo tiempo de profundizar en estos pensamientos puesto que de inmediato el rubio se acerco hasta el, tras dejar las copas en el lugar que antes ocuparan, comenzado a besarle en el cuello de un lado a otro con calma y dulzura, mientras sus manos le acariciaban por encima de la ropa el cuerpo sin ninguna prisa.  
  
-¿Por qué...no me besas...en los labios...Draco?-pregunto entrecortadamente Harry al sentir como aquellas caricias hacían vibrar su cuerpo junto con el del rubio.  
  
-Por que llevas aun en ellos el calor y sabor de los labios de Severus y no profanare algo que para ti es tan sagrado, esperare a que ese calor pase por lo que de momento disfrutare de otras partes de tu ser, Harry-respondió dulcemente Draco, desabrochando con maestría la camisa del moreno desnudando su torso para a continuación seguir con sus pantalones dejándole solamente en ropa interior para de inmediato tomarle en brazos y llevarle hasta una cama que ahí había.  
  
-¡Eres tan perfecto, Harry! Y por esta noche serás mío, no tengas miedo nunca te haré daño, amor mío-murmuro Draco mientras se desnudaba por completo, observando como los ojos del chico se abrían impresionados.  
  
-¡Tu también eres perfecto, Draco!-suspiro Harry jalando al rubio hacia si para besarle con pasión en el cuello, mordiéndolo en el mismo hasta sacar un poco de sangre, bebiéndola, logrando hacer gemir a su amante.  
  
-¿Tienes complejo de vampiro, mi dulce Gryffindor?-dijo gimiendo el rubio mientras retiraba las gafas del moreno y las dejaba con descuido sobre un buró que allí habia, sintiendo como Harry había dejado de ser pasivo y tímido para tomar la iniciativa en aquel encuentro, dejándole hacer lo que quisiera percatándose de que el chico exploraba todo su cuerpo con algo de temor pero sobretodo con fascinación, notando lo extasiado que estaba; sintiendo en su entrepierna la fuerza de la excitacion de su adorado amado que era tan ardiente como la suya, que en ese momento era estimulada por una curiosa mana en una deliciosa danza que le hacia vibrar intensamente.  
  
-¿Quien..quien te...enseño...actuar asi? Creia que eras virgen...pero tus manos...no actuan como...si lo fueran-murmuro agitada y entrecortadamente Draco mientras se reclinaba sobre el colchon con Harry encima suyo, el cual le sonrio tiernamente al oir sus palabras.  
  
-mmm!Soy inocente y hasta puro, ya que nunca antes habia hecho esto a nadie-salvo a mi mismo-antes pero ¿acaso olvidas a Hermione? Ella una vez dijo que cualquier cosa que buscaras lo encontraria en un libro, asi que me informe en la biblioteca, ¿Quien creeria que Hogwarts, tuviera una seccion sobre sexualidad? Fue ahi donde me informe y por lo que noto te gusta lo que hago, ¿no es cierto dragon?-dijo picaramente Harry mientras mordia con ternura una de las tetillas del otro joven.  
  
-!Oh, si, me encanta! !Dios Harry, Dios! Sigue asi, sigue-pedia entre gemidos de pasion Draco sintiendo como el moreno cada vez bajaba mas, esparciendo suaves besos y gentiles caricias por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su entrepierna donde de inmediato todo su ereccion cubriendola totalmente con su calida boca, estremeciendose al sentir como aquellos sensuales labios aumentaban el ritmo dandole una gran estimulacion, haciendo pronunciar su ereccion que cada vez era mayor resultandole dolorosa pero a la vez excitante.  
  
-!Basta Harry o sino yo terminare por...!-exclamo en un gemido Draco, viniendose en la boca del chico, notando con sorpresa como este tragaba la mayot parte de esperma, yaciendo exhasusto sobre el colchon.  
  
-Te has cansando ¿tan pronto, Draco? Pero si aun falta mucho por hacer especialmente si esta es la unica noche que compartiremos, dragon-murmuro Harry seductoramente mientras se despojaba de su ropa interior-puesto que el resto hace mucho que habia desaparecido- liberando su propia ereccion para acercarla a la entrada del rubio.  
  
-¿Que crees que vas hacer,Potter?musito Draco al sentir como se colocaba tras su trasero.  
  
-!Lo sabes muy bien! Por lo que no seas puritano; esta noche se trata de una posesion y una entrega ¿no es verdad? Pero nunca aclaramos que solamente serias tu el que poseyera y yo el de la entrega por lo que te tomare y te entregaras a mi y despues ser al reves, mi precioso Malfoy-dijo Harry con sulce pasion mientras subia las piernas y caderas del rubio, penetrandolo con extremada lentitud.  
  
-!Eres un maldito, Harry! Esto no estaba en los planes y lo peor de todo es que me encanta; !sigue, Dios sigue! Con mas fuerza; !tomame por lo que mas quieras, tomame de una buena vez!grito roncamente el rubio desesperado ante la lentitud con que el moreno le penetraba, siendo cada embestida una agonia y una inmenso placer al mismo tiempo.  
  
-!Eres un desesperado, pero me gusta eso por lo que te complacere!-susurro el moreno entrando definitivamente en el cuerpo de su amante, moviendo sus caderas marcando un ritmo suave y lento, amando al joven con ternura y delicadeza hasta que se libero dentro de quel otro cuerpo, en un dulce orgasmo. Deslizandose hacia un lado para no caer encima de su amante quedando agotado junto de el otro cuerpo.  
  
-!Eso fue fabuloso, pero ahor es mi turno, Harry!-exclamo con un tono de revancha Draco mientras besaba con ardor la espalda morena bajando con humedos besos por toda ella hasta llegar a su entrada, estremeciendo con el contacto a aquel cuerpo que empezo a temblar como si estuvese hecho de gelatina.  
  
-!no tengas miedo, jamas te hare daño, Hary!-murmuro el rubio acariciando con fineza el cuerpo moreno mientras pasaba por encima de las caderas del otro chico una pierna, fexionando un poco la otra peirna para que no resultara molesta conforme tomaba posesion de su amor.  
  
-!DRACO!-grito Harry tensandose notablemente ante la invasion del rubio.  
  
-!Tranquilo, leoncito, tranquilo! respira con calma y dejame mostrarte el placer que sentiras- replico con ternura el slytherin junto al oido de Harry, saboreando con delicadeza el lobulo del mismo y con una mano peinaba los desordenados mechones de su pequeño gryffindor, mientras con una rapida y unica embestid entraba en aquel virginal y estrecho cuerpo, llevando un ritmo algo mas rapido y salvaje que el que el otro habia mostrado, pero sin llegar aser brutal hasta que finalmente se libero dentro de aquel calido recinto, demostrando todo el deseo y amor que sentia por el.  
  
-¿Te he hecho daño!-pregunto ligeramente preocuapado Draco ante el silencio de su compañero y ahora amante.  
  
-!NO!, no lo has hecho; aunque no lo creas ha sido agradable- un poco doloroso- y me ha gustado mucho; te lo agradezco en verdad Draco querido-murmuro Harry somnolientamente mientras comenzaba a cerrar los ojos, quedandose dormido a los pcos segundos.  
  
-!Que bueno que te gustara! y soy yo quien debe agradecerte por haberme dejado amarte y llevarme tu pureza; esta sera la unica vez, nunca mas te molestare ni a ti, ni a mi padrino, mi amadisimo Harry Potter!-dijo Draco en eloido del muchacho, percatandose de que se habia dormido-por lo que no habia escuchado ninguna de sus palabras-lo que le hizo sonreir y con aquella dulce expresion se fue quedando dormido, notando como un sopor diferente al del sueño lo iba envolviendo lentamente, por lo cual se abrazo con suavidad al cuerpo calido de su amado.  
  
Y al dia siguiente...  
  
-!mmm, Draco muevete! es hora de levantarnos, ya que pronto sera el desayuno y se van a preguntar ¿en donde estamos?; !anda, levantate!, pero es que no me oyes, !MUEVETE, DRACO!-exclamo Harry alcanzando sus gafas y colocandoselas, volveindose entre los brazos del rubio, intentando despertarlo, moviendolo con suavidad pero al hacerlos se dio cuenta de algo que no se esperaba, su compañero no respiraba estaba completamente !FRIO!.  
  
CONTINUARA....  
  
Notas de Autora: Como les prometi aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, que espero les guste; y por favor no me maten por lo que a sucedido con Draco, pero en el siguiente capitulo- que sera el ultimo- entederan el por que de este hecho. De paso hago propagando a dos nuevos fics que subire junto con este: Ambos son Harry/Draco, el primero de los cuales se llama "Quedate conmigo", concluido pero con vision a u epilogo en cuanto lo termine, lo subire. Y el segundo se titula "Mundos Distintos, Mismo destino", este no esta concluido y sera bastante mas largo que cualquiera que haya escrito hasta ahora, por lo que deberan tenerme paciencia y sobre la trama solo les dire: el primero esta basado en una cancion por lo que tecnicamente es un sonfic, ademas de una casi continuacion de mi fic "Cuando me miras asi" y el segundo es completamente diferente, dentro del mismo encontraran una mayor explicacion, pero puedo decirles que se trata de lo que puede suceder si dos personas completamente distintas se dan cuenta de que no lo son tanto como creian. Sin mas que decir, excepto gracias por sus reviews; no leeremos en el final de este fic. 


	12. Capitulo 12:Al final encontramos nuestro...

SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS.  
  
Capitulo 12:"Al final encontramos nuestros sentimientos".  
  
-¡Eh, Draco es hora de levantarse, anda vamos!-dijo Harry al dia siguiente mientras se colocaba sus gafas, moviendose entre los brazos del rubio intentando despertarlo, solo para darse cuenta de que estaba completamente frio y no respiraba en absoluto, lo cual fue un tremendo impacto para su psique.  
  
-¡NO ES VERDAD NO PUEDES ESTAR MUERTO, TU NO, NO PUEDES DEJARME TAMBIEN!-grito Harry completamente histerico, oyendose su grito por todo el castillo  
  
-Pero que demonios!-exclamaron los profesores al escuchar aquel terrible grito, sorprendiendose al ver como Severus salia con presteza del comedor, y por lo que sin que este lo notara fueron detrás de el, asombrandose al verlo entrar en una habitación, supuestamente desocupada en una de las torres.  
  
  
  
-Harry mi niño ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto preocupado Severus acercandose hasta el lecho notando sorprendido la cara de espanto que tenia el chico.  
  
-¡Draco, profesor el esta muerto!-susurro Harry asustado ocultando su rostro bañado en lagrimas entre sus manos, sintiendo un inmenso dolor al admitir ante otra persona su horrible descubrimiento de esa mañana.  
  
-¿Como, de que hablas?-pregunto extrañado Snape, mas antes de que Harry respondiera...   
  
-¿Qué esta sucediendo aqui, Severus?-cuestiono molesto Albus entrando con el resto de los profesores en la habitacion, quienes estaban impactos ante la escena que veian.   
  
-Albus, lo que sucede es que...- comenzo Severus explicando que habia pasado en esa noche, revelando asi la verdad sobre sus sentimientos sobre Harry y el acuerdo al que habia llegado con su ahijado.  
  
-Ahora entiendo Severus, pero debiste confiar en nosotros para hacer esto, ya que no era algo que solamente te concerniera a ti, y por cierto ¿Por qué esta Harry en completo estado de shock? Puedes explicarlo- pregunto con serenidad Remus acercandose a su protegido notando sorprendido el gran terror que este mostraba, el cual era aun mayor que cuando enfrentara a Voldemort.  
  
-Eso se debe a que Draco esta muerto, Lupin-murmuro Severus tras examinar a su ahijado y comprobar la ausencia de pulso, respiración y latidos del corazon percatandose de la dulce sonrisa que los labios del joven lucian, sabiendo a que se debia.  
  
-¿Cómo puede estar muerto, especialmente cuado ya empezaba a recuperarse?-dijo consternada McGonagall, viendo como Severus se limitaba a negar con la cabeza ya que tampoco sabia como habia sucedido aquello.  
  
-¿Y te atreves a decir que amas a Harry? Si fuese verdad jamas hubieses permitido esto, ¿Cómo has dejado que algo asi sucediera? ¿Qué clase de persona eres, como para entregar lo que amas a otro aun cuando se tratara de tu ahijado? Ademas de todo esto, el pobre chico se ha tenido que encontrar con el cuerpo inerte de alguien a quien aprecia, sabes lo que eso ha podido causarle a su psique, ¿Acaso olvidas como fue que perecieron Ron y Hermione?, definitivamente esta experiencia ha resultado terrible para Harry, asi que mantente alejado de mi pupilo desde este momento o no querras saberlo que es enfurecer a un licantropo, Severus Snape-dijo molesto Remus mientras tomaba una sabana y con ella envolvia el cuerpo de Harry, tras haberlo apartado del cuerpo de Draco, cargandolo en sus brazos sacandolo de la habitación, ante la desesperación de Severus quien en el fondo sabia que el profesor de DCAO tenia toda la razon al actuar de aquella forma, pero tampoco permitiria que lo alejara de Harry, aunque debiera esperar un tiempo hasta que las cosas se traquilizaran.  
  
-Oye Severus ¿Reconoces este aroma?-llamo su atencion Albus mostrandole un par de copas, una de ellas todavia llena y la otra ya vacia.  
  
-Si, es vino tinto y...!Belladona!-exclamo con sorpresa Severus al notar la presencia de veneno en el vino. ¿Seria que Draco habia bebido a proposito un fuerte veneno pero por que lo habria hecho?, no podia evitar pensar confundido el profesor de pociones.  
  
-Tal vez esta carta tenga las respuestas a lo que te preguntas Severus-dijo con calma Albus mostrando el sobre que acababa de encontrar y que tenia el nombre de Severus rotulado, quien rapidamente lo tomo y pudo leer...  
  
"Querido Severus:  
  
Debo comenzar por pedirte perdon por lo que habre hecho, se bien que a la larga podras entenderme aunque de principio no lo hagas. He tomado esta desicion por que soy demasiado egoista y por lo mismo no podre renunciar a Harry-aun cuando te lo prometi a ti y a el-pues una sola noche no me bastara, no despues de amarlo y hacerlo mio, no me seria suficiente puesto que mi corazon y mi mente me gritan que es mio solo mio y de nadie mas, despues de todo es el ser que mas amo y he amado en mi vida y como solo conseguiria lastimarlos a ambos, tome esta desicion, me odiaras por separarte de lo que mas amas tu tambien pero solo en la muerte podre encontrar junto con mi amor la felicidad que tanto tiempo me ha sido negada, asi como a el tambien. No seran dolorosas nuestras muertes, el veneno que he usado es eficaz y curiosamente fuiste tu quien me lo enseño.  
  
Te pido perdon por separarte de Harry; a el se lo pedire en el otro mundo por alejarlo de ti pero es la unica salida, si sigo vivo no los dejaria ser felices pero como tampoco sabria morir sin el tomare no solo su inocencia sino tambien su vida junto con la mia propia. Perdoname y ojala puedas comprenderme, Severus.  
  
Con Amor  
  
tu ahijado  
  
Draco Malfoy".  
  
-Entonces eso paso. Pero no comprendo por que dice que tomara la vida de Harry y el aun vive-dijo Minerva tras la lectura de la carta.  
  
-Algo muy raro paso esta noche y la unica manera de saberlo es preguntarle a Harry, por lo que sera mejor que lo busquemos cuanto antes, asi que vayamos y tu Severus tambien vienes-dijo Albus marchando con ambos profesores, tras cubrir el cuerpo de Draco y sellar la habitacion para que nadie pudiese entrar, hacia la habitacion de Remus donde estaba seguro se encotraria al otro chico.  
  
Y al llegar a tal lugar y poniendo al tanto a Remus de la situacion y con un hechizo de memoria, pudieron acceder a los recuerdos del chico sobre la pasada noche, observando la ensoñacion que el mismo tenia por el beso que recibio de su profesor, asi como el ofrecimiento del vino por parte del rubio, lo mismo que las palabras que este le dirigio al ser cuestionado por el chico de por que no le besaba en los labios, alcanzando a ver parte del encuetro entre ambos pero en ese instante Albus puso fin al hechizo respetando la intimidad de Harry, quien ahora descansaba tranquilamente tras haberle dado una pocion para dormir sin soñar.  
  
-!Ahora entiendo lo sucedido!-exclamo el anciano con tranquilidad tras ver los recuerdos de Harry.  
  
-¿A que te refieres, Albus?-pregunto curioso Snape que seguia sin comprender por que Draco no habia hecho que su niño bebiese de la copa.  
  
-Es muy sencillo de entender; realmente el joven Malfoy amaba demasiado a Harry por que de lo contrario en este momento ambos estarian muertos, dejenme explicarme: primero, cuando Harry entro en la habitacion andaba en las nubes por causa tuya Severus, lo cual tu ahijado noto, segundo, dandose cuenta de lo mucho que Harry te ama y por lo mismo no le obligo a beber el veneno, por que se percato de que si tomaba la vida del chico estaria condenando a una muerte de eterna infelicidad al alma de su amor, puesto que en esta vida, el te ama a ti y tercero, al final el tomo el veneno por que no deseaba interponerse entre ambos y siguiendo vivo hubiese sido un problema para ustedes, por lo que prefirio renunciar a Harry-no por ti Severus,sino por el-por que si hay alguien que merezca ser feliz en esta vida ese es Harry-finalizo Albus serenamente.  
  
-¿Que quiere decir con en esta vida, profesor?-pregunto McGonogall extrañada.  
  
-Se dice que vivimos mas de una vida, siempre parecida a la que vivimos actualmente, pero con ligeros cambios por lo que ¿quien puede asegurar que en otra vida Harry no corresponda a los sentimientos de Draco? Por lo que ese chico se ha ido a buscar esa otra vida donde Harry tambien le ame tanto como el lo ha hecho en esta vida y quizas entonces sea verdaderamente feliz-dijo Dumblodore.  
  
Luego de esa terrible noche y del entierro del rubio, asi como el regreso de los demas alumnos de las vacaciones, continuaron las clases de manera normal, con la excepcion de Harry quien se habia vuelto completamente retraido y siempre andaba solo, no pudiendo soportar las presencias de ninguna persona pero en especial las de Ginny Weasley y Dean Thomas por que de cierta manera le recordaban a dos sus mejores amigos, asi como tampoco repondia a las provocaciones de los slytherin's que le culpaban por la muerte de Draco, de la cual se sentia reponsable tambien sobretodo luego de que Remus le pusiera al tanto de lo pasado-debido a su propia insistencia-con el joven.  
  
-Harry ¿Puedes nombrar los efectos de la belladona cuando es usada como medicamento?-pregunto la prof. Sprout percatandose de que nuevamente el joven no prestaba atencion, sacudiendo comprensiva la cabeza.  
  
-!Harry, te llama la profesora!-dijo bajito Neville sacudiendo levemente el hombro de su amigo, sacandolo de su trance.  
  
-!Lo lamento, profesora! ¿Puede repertir lo que dijo? Temo que no estaba prestando atencion-se disculpo el chico observando la comprension que lucia el rostro de su profesora.  
  
-!Ya me he dado cuenta de eso, señor Potter! Por que no va a la enfermeria y descansa un poco-sugirio la profesora sonriendole compasiva.  
  
-!Como diga, profesora y de verdad lamento los problemas que le causo! Pero no he sido el mismo ultimamente-dijo Harry mientras tomaba sus cosas y salia del salon.  
  
Asi se encamino hacia la enfermeria aun cuando sabia que la enfermera no podria hacer mucho por el pero le gustaba la soledad que habia en el lugar, era curioso que antes no la soportara y ahora con lo sucedido, le fascinaba aquel aspecto del lugar yendo tan abstraido en sus pensamientos que al dar vuelta por un pasillo, choco contra alguien que evito que cayese al suelo al haberle sujetado por los hombros rapidamente.  
  
-!Lo lamento, iba distraido! Si me disculpa voy a la enfermeria-dijo Harry con la cabeza agachada, esperando que le soltaran algo que no sucedio.  
  
-¿Por que vas a la enfermeria, te sientes mal Harry?-pregunto con suavidad y ternura una profunda voz que el chico conocia muy bien y que aun lograba estremecerlo por dentro ocasionandole escalofrios.  
  
-!Es usted, prof. Snape! ¿Puede soltarme? tengo que irme-dijo Harry con voz distante y fria, ocultando su estremecimiento con bastante exito, lo que no paso desapercibido por el hombre mayor.  
  
-!Entiendo! ¿Por que has estado rehuyendome, Harry? ¿Acaso has dejado de amarme, mi pequeño?-murmuro suavemente Severus manteniendo una cierta presion sobre los hombros del chico pero sin lastimarlo, notando como se ponia tenso con sus palabras.  
  
-!No se de que me habla Señor! Y le pido que me suelte; debo irme o la prof. Sprout me castigara por no haber ido a la enfermeria, !por favor suelteme!-exclamo vehementemente Harry tratando de soltarse del agarre del hombre.  
  
-!Creo que no me has repondido, Harry! ¿Ya no me amas mas? Solo dimelo y te dejare ir, !solo dilo, pequeño!-dijo con ternura pero cierto grado de exigencia en la voz Severus.  
  
-!No se de que esta hablando, profesor!-replico el chico intentando con mayor fuerza liberarse del agarre del otro hombre.  
  
-Se perfectamente bien que sabes de lo que te estoy hablando, Harry y algo me dice que Lupin esta detras de todo esto; no te dejare marchar hasta que tus propias palabras me digan lo contrario ¿Lo has comprendido, pequeño tonto?- Y mas te vale no hacer escandalo o no te gustara verme en verdad molesto Potter-susurro Snape friamente mientras jalaba a un asustado muchacho por el solitario pasillo quien no pudo poner resitencia ante la fuerza del hombre siendo llevado de esta forma hasta las habitaciones del mismo, una vez dentro fue liberado, solo para ver como el hombre colocaba hechizos de cierre y silencio en todo el lugar, dandose cuenta de que era su prisionero y no escaparia a menos que el otro lo permitiese.  
  
-¿Que demonios piensa que esta haciendo, señor? !Dejeme ir! No tengo nada que decir pues no se de que me a estado hablando en todo este tiempo-dijo molesto Harry al ver como el maestro se habia sentado en un sillon y bebia una copa de coñac que habia conjurado, de forma arrogante.  
  
-¿En verdad no lo sabe, Potter o solo finge no saberlo? Ya que si es lo primero significaria que Lupin ha conjurado un obliviarte para que no recuerde, con excepcion de lo mas necesario; pero si es la segunda opcion significaria que deliberadamente esta tratando de ignorame. Asi que digame: ¿Cual de las dos razones es? Y espero por su bien que sea la segunda, por que si es la primera me temo que Lupin se metara en serio problemas-dijo secamente Severus dando un trago a su copa, sin apartar la mirada del chico que ahora temblaba sin poderlo evitar completamente asustado.  
  
-!No! No me han hecho ningun hechizo; soy yo quien prefiere ignorarlo señor. No quiero seguir sufriendo por imposibles, por que cada vez que creo ser feliz algo pasa y lo destruye todo y estoy cansado de eso. Por eso no le quiero mas, profesor!-exclamo molesto Harry pero con un leve dolor inmerso que no paso dsapercibido para Severus quien vio como el chico le volvia la espalda al no soportar su escrutadora mirada sobre de el.  
  
-!Sabia que era lo segundo! No tienes ninguna culpa de lo que ha sucedido por el contrario la vida se ha decidido ensañar contigo y por eso mismo quiero compensarte por todo tu dolor; !Dejame curarte las heridas del alma, Harry, dejame que con mi amor vuelvas a creer, pequeño!-murmuro Severus junto al oido del chico, volviendolo hacia si entre sus brazos para de inmediato besarlo con ternura y amor en los rojizos labios entreabiertos, haciendo que los abriera por completo y asi se embriagara con el sabor del coñac que habia estado bebiendo antes.  
  
-¿Usted todavia me ama, señor?-pregunto algo asustado Harry y con los labios algo hinchados por la presion que sobre ellos habia ejercido el otro hombre.  
  
-!Por supuesto que aun te amo, Harry! Si he dejado pasar este tiempo ha sido por que Lupin no me permite gran acercamiento hacia ti pero a pesar de su oposicion, no he dejado de verte ni un momento, mi precioso niño; preocupandome por tu salud, por la manera en que te has aislado, por la forma en que me ignoras y que me lastima muchisimo; ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo mucho que te amo, de lo mucho que te deseo?-dijo con voz ronca y cargada de pasion Severus acercando aun mas al chico a su propio cuerpo, ante este movimiento a Harry no le quedo duda alguna del fuerte deseo del hombre pues podia sentirlo presionando junto a sus caderas, lo cual le hizo ruborizarse fuertemente.  
  
-!Te has ruborizado, Harry! ¿Te asusta mi deseo pequeño gryffindor?-musito con ternura Severus acariciando lentamente las ruborizadas mejillas del muchacho con sus pulgares, consiguiendo con ese gesto que el rubor se intensificara y un estremecimiento lo recorriera entero, que sabia bien no tenia que ver con el frio.  
  
-!Hagame el amor, profesor, hagame suyo, deseo tanto serlo!-murmuro el muchacho, ocultando el rostro en el pecho del hombre queriendo ocultar el intenso rubor que ahora le hacia parecer un precioso tomatito, a los ojos del profesor.  
  
-Eso sera facil no sabes lo que me cuesta el resitirme a ti y el verte ruborizar solo consigue despertar aun mas mi deseo, pequeño-dijo Severus con pasion mientras tomaba los labios del chico en un demoledor beso carente de ternura pero lleno de deseo y sin dejar ni in instante de besarlo, le levanto en brazos llevandolo a la cama donde le deposito con suavidad y una vez que le dejo ahi se levanto del lecho.  
  
-¿Que sucede, profesor?-pregunto confuso Harry al sentir como se separaba de si, pasando saliva con dificultad al observar como el hombre se desnudaba frente a sus ojos, apreciando asi la fuerza de su deseo por lo que al verle Harry empezo a quitarse su tunica impaciente por ser uno con su amor, que al ver la reaccion del chico sonrio satisfecho dejando que se despojara de la prenda pero antes de que se quitase algo mas, le sujeto firmemente de las muñecas, subiendolas por encima de la cabeza, impidiendole cualquier movimiento.  
  
-!Estas muy impaciente, Harry! Tomalo con calma; tenemos tiempo suficiente y con tanta impaciencia no lo disfrutaremos, ademas quiero ser quien te desnude poco a poco; haciendo que con cada prenda que caiga y con cada trozo de piel descubierta me desees mas y mas. Debes pagar por todo el tiempo que he sufrido por tus desprecios, mi hermoso pequeño, por lo tanto !Chaines!-murmuro Severus encadenando las muñecas del chico a la cabecera de la cama, comenzado a desnudarlo, quitando primero los zapatos que cayeron con un ruido sordo al piso, los calcetines, masejeando con suavidad los pies del mismo, jugando con ellos haciendole cosquillas provocandole risas entrecortadas al muchacho que dejo de reir al sentir como las manos del otro hombre subian por sus piernas, sus muslos rozando su entrepierna, que fue totalmente ignorada a pesar de ser despojado de sus pantalones y ropa interior de un jalon, quedando asi desnudo de cintura hacia abajo.  
  
-!Hermoso realmente hermoso!-musito Severus al ver la excitacion de Harry que era tan pronunciada como la suya e ignorandola todavia, siguio desnudandolo ahora por la parte de arriba, abriendo con extremada lentitud cada boton de su camisa hasta tenerle por completo desnudo y a su merced, acariciandole asi todo el cuerpo menos la entrepierna que resentia su falta de atencion.  
  
-!Demonios, es usted un maldito profesor Snape!-exclamo frustrado Harry sintiendose usado por no recibir ni el mas minimo roce por parte del otro, donde mas lo necesitaba y tambien por no poder tampoco tocar la ardiente piel de su maestro.  
  
-Realmente estas ardiendo, pero por mas que maldigas no te tocare hasta que digas mi nombre; quiero que me digas lo que quieres con las palabras precisas, pequeño-murmuro Severus mordisqueando el lobulo del oido del muchacho que estaba al borde del extasis y de la total frustracion por culpa de aquel hombre.  
  
-!QUIERO UN ORGASMO, QUE ME TOMES YA SEVERUS!-grito Harry con fuerza, levantando las caderas para rozarlas contra el otro cuerpo buscando un mayor e intimo contacto.  
  
-!Ves lo facil que resulta pedirlo, Harry!-susurro Severus inmovilizando las caderas del chico para entrar con una sola embestida en ese joven y calido cuerpo que le reclamaba con ansias, haciedolo tensarse fuertemente.  
  
-!Tranquilo mi amor, tranquilo!-murmuro el hombre llevando un ritmo de entradas y salidas del otro cuerpo, incrementandolo mientras masturbaba a la vez el miembro de su tierno amante hasta que ambos se vinieron al mismo tiempo; el hombre dentro y el chico entre ambos; cayendo exhaustos sobre el colchon.  
  
-!Te pido perdon si te he lastimado, Harry!-murmuro el profesor acariciando tiernamente el pecho de su amante, quien lucia una sonrisa dulce en los labios.  
  
-No me has lastimado por el contrario me has hecho muy feliz pero tengo una duda ¿Que pasara con nosotros ahora? Pues imagino que despues de esto hay un nosotros ¿Verdad?-pregunto inseguro Harry observando los ojos del otro hombre.  
  
-!Por supuesto que lo hay, mi niño! No te dejare marchar jamas de mi lado; eres mio y nadie mas te tendra, aunque no niego que sera algo dificil la situacion en especial con Lupin-dijo posesivamente Severus besando los labios del chico, de los cuales se estaba haciendo adicto por lo que estaba descubriendo.  
  
-!Delicioso! No puedo creer lo mucho que me gustan tus besos, pero te estas olvidando de algo querido profesor-dijo Harry picaramente suspirando encantado por la mirada confundida de su amante.  
  
-¿No piensas quitarme estas cadenas? No es que incomoden pero estando asi no podre abrazarte y muero por hacerlo, por saber que eres mio Señor-dijo Harry con descaro.  
  
-!Finite incantatum! ¿Y ahora que estas libre que piensas hacer?-cuestiono ironico Severus observando como el chico se escapaba de sus brazos para colocarse a horcadas sobre sus muslos.  
  
-!Violarte, hacerte mio Severus!-exclamo audazmente Harry obligando al hombre a incorporarse hasta estar sentado, sintiendo como el mocoso aquel empezaba acariciar su torso de forma pausada mientras tomaba sus labios en un ardoroso beso, obligandole a abrirlos para ser explorado por una curiosa lengua que se trabo en batalla con la suya hasta que le falto el aire por lo que Severus separo sus bocas echando la cabeza atras, ofreciendo de esta manera su cuello a los ataques del joven que de inmediato se lanzo sobre este nuevo objetivo besando, chupando, mordiendo hasta sacar sangre.  
  
-!Dios,Harry!-gimio ahogadamente Severus al sentir aquel sensual ataque sobre su cuello por lo que intento abrazar a su joven amante pero antes de lograrlo...  
  
-!No lo hagas! Es mi turno de torturarte por lo que no intentes tocarme o tendre que amarrarte, profesor-dijo Harry alejandose un poco del hobre para que no pudiese abrazarlo.  
  
-¿Asi que deseas se tu quien me de placer? Veamos si puedes lograrlo; un slytherin no cede tan facilmente Harry-murmuro el hombre quedandose completamente quieto, indieferente al chico por completo.  
  
-!mmm ya veo cual es tu juego! No debiste meter a las casas en esto; por si lo olvidas soy gryffindor y por lo tanto no me gusta peder, puesto que somos muy obstinados; vas a suplicarme por tu arrogancia Severus-dijo Harry obstinadamente mientras renovaba su ataque, amando al hombre mayor con suavidad, ternura y total lentitud, delineando cada musculo, cada trozo de piel reverenciando aquel cuerpo con pasion contenida, prolongando cada contacto, cada caricia, cada roce haciendo que el hombre agonizara frustrado ante tanta lentitud, consumiendole asi en un inmenso deseo y solo con tocar su torso,su cuello y brazos por lo que tuvo que reconocer su derrota al perder la indiferencia y pedirle al chico que le amara de una endemoniada vez o se volveria loco; el cual no tardo en complacerlo y con una amorosa sonrisa en los labios acaricio con tal delicadeza su ereccion que al hombre mayor le reulto imposilbe contenerse, viniendoseen la mano de su amnte que tras ocurrido eso le hizo volverse boca abajo y con los dedos humdeos por su esperma le fue dilatando poco a poco hasta prepararlo, penetrandolo entonces con lentitud acariciando, besando y arañando su espalda en cada embestida quedaba hasta que con la ultima se libero, lllenandolo con una gran calidez.  
  
-!Te amo Severus!-musito Harry sobre el oido del hombre antes de caer rendido a un lado del mismo.  
  
-!Yo tambien te amo y te amare por siempre, Harry! Ahora eres mio y eso nadie podra cambiarlo-dijo con posesion Severus abrazandolo por la cintura, cayendo ambos en un profundo y relajado sueño, cubiertos por una suave sbana de seda.  
  
-FIN FLASBACK-  
  
-!Eres mio, al fin mio! Despues de tantas cosas pasadas eres completamente mio y duermes entre mis brazos. Paso tanto tiempo para que esto sucediera, teniendo que perder a tu padrino y a tus amigos, estando a punto de perderte- por la obtinacion de Lupin, vaya que fue dificil hacerle ver que en verdad no amamos- pero la magia o el amor no solo te conservaron para mi sino tambien te trajeron a mi lado, mi precioso muchacho-murmuro Severus acariciando suavemente el rostro del joven de 17 años que dormia a su lado, maravillado como cada vez que lo hacia, de aquella belleza y suavidad que solo ese chico pareceia poseer.  
  
-!mmm, Severus, buenos dias!-murmuro Harry despertando ante el roce de aquella caricia.  
  
-!Buenos dias, mi muchacho! !Has dormido mucho, dormilon!-dijo con burloa el hombre viendo como se restregaba los ojos queriendo despertarse por completo.  
  
-¿Y como no quieres que lo haga? En especial con la noche que hemos pasado,profesor-dijo picaremente Harry ya despierto totalmente.  
  
-!Eso me recuerda que prometi revancha!Un gryffindor no puede ganarle a un slytherin-dijo Severus jalando al muchacho hacia la ducha donde tomo su revancha, haciendo sonreir a Harry y mientras se vestian para ir a desayunar...  
  
-!Esta noche yo tomare venganza, querido profesor!-murmuro Harry al salir de la habitacion, dejando a un Severus con una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
FIN  
  
Notas finales: Despues de 11 capitulos y una larga espera, por fin el ultimo capitulo que espero disfruten tanto como yo, y me hagan saberlo con sus Reviews. Espero le guste este final y gracias por sus lindos reviews anteriores.  
  
Luzy Snape. 


End file.
